


Zayden Stark Filler Scenes

by DestinyForestWarrior



Series: PZS - Spider's Web [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Cosmic Entities, Filler scenes, Fluff, Gen, Infinity Stones, Mature rating for blood, Romance, Things may not happen, and any other possible things that may crop up, better safe than sorry, clarifying, previous scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 21,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyForestWarrior/pseuds/DestinyForestWarrior
Summary: Some filler scenes that have been mentioned in the story Ripped Threads (and the later stories). Explaining some of the previous scenes and gives some more information on the timeline of the story.





	1. Suggest Story Scenes

Hello guys,

This story is for you to suggest scenes that have been mentioned in the story and I will post chapters for every suggestion (or even if you have your own suggestion) and I will credit who suggested the idea in the chapter summary.

Some ideas can include;

Peter being told of his parents

Shuri and Peter's first meeting

Tony accepting Peter into the internship

The Spider bite and May and Ben finding out

Peter following Tony to Siberia with Karen

Karen's creation

Peter and Harley's first interaction (will explain their history and relationship)

And more that you suggest

 

ALSO NOTE:

Some scenes may be included in Ripped Threads - or touched on slightly.

If you suggest any scenes, please remember that those scenes may not be counted as canon and will be labelled as such unless they do end up becoming canon in the main story (the chapter titled will be edited accordingly. 

I don't know when the first chapter will be published

Thank you


	2. Karen's Creation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen's creation and some of the things that occurred afterwards.
> 
> Suggested from Numbah_7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stars around spoken words are Italian (for some reason Italics are not working for me)

KAREN’S CREATION:

Peter grumbled as he stared at the seemingly endless code. Ned sprawled out on his bed, skimming over one of the latest DC comic. The two teens were surrounded by silence, aside from swearing in Italian from Peter, and Ned flipping the pages.

“This is so much more difficult than I had previous envisioned!” Peter groaned, falling backwards on to his floor, his jacket muffling the loud thump.

His best friend turned his head to an awkward angle and raised a single eyebrow in slight amusement. “You actually thought it will be easy?”

Peter ran a hand through his hair, tugging at the ends. “It seems right, but something about it seems off.”

“Well, is everything coded?” Ned asked, looking back at the comic. “Hey, Batman should’ve totally had an AI. I mean, he goes around in a bat suit and has his own butler. Wait, this series came out long before Tony Stark was born. The similarities are striking.”

The slightly younger teen wailed. “I don’t care about how similar Batman is to Tony Stark!”

“But it is interesting.” Ned insisted, before turning to the AI code. “You never answered my question.”

Peter blinked up at the ceiling, the swirls of blue and black blended in as his eyes unfocused. “Yeah, all of the codes are in place. It is a female, with an Italian accent. I don’t have a name picked out though.”

Peter sat up and pressed ‘Enter’ on his keyboard, and he and Ned watched in bated breath. There was a chance for it to not work but also a higher chance for it to work. After all, Peter had planned out the code for a few months by this point and any mistakes would probably not even be that major.

Soon there was a soft Italian voice emitting from the computer. “Hello, boss. How may I help you?”

“Oh my god!” Peter shrieked, leaping to his feet. “It worked! It really worked!”

Ned rolled his eyes and turned back to the comic in his hands that had been briefly forgotten in the anticipation of the AI working. “And you were worried.”

Peter pointedly ignored Ned’s comment. “I can’t believe it.”

“Well, you certainly sound doubtful.” The voice had a slight snark to it, causing the two teens to pause. “Do you have a name, boss and boss’ friend?”

Ned threw the comic at the wall and joined Peter in front of the computer screen. “I am Ned. Your boss’ name is Peter.”

There was silence as the AI processed everything. “Do I have a name then?” Her voice was soft and cautious as if she was testing the waters of her words and what words she uses.

“No not yet, I can’t decide on one.” Peter confessed. “I’m sorry, girl.”

The AI piped up. “Okay then, slacker.”

Peter choked. “Slacker?”

“Because you slacked off on deciding a name for me and decided to turn me on before you had picked one out.” The AI sounded amused and sassy.

Peter spluttered as Ned howled with laughter. Peter shot his best friend a look, a look of pure horror and disbelief.

He held his head in his hands. “I have created a sassy AI. Why did that have to be my first AI?”

“Were you planning on creating another one? Would I not be of enough help to you?” The AI snapped, sounding accusatory.

“Karen.” Peter grumbled. “Your name will be Karen, even though the name doesn’t really suit you.”

The AI, no Karen, hummed, the sound was strange and a bit staticky. “That’s what you say.”

Ned continued to cackle as Peter tugged at his hair with a loud groan.

The door opened to reveal a very confused Ben Parker. The adult stared at the two boys and blinked with apparent confusion.

“Should I be concerned about what you two are doing in here?”

Ned bounced on his feet. “Pete created an Ai, and she works.”

“This ‘she’ has a name.” Karen snapped. “That name is Karen.”

“She’s snarky and sarcastic. Peter…” Ben started.

“Uncle, believe me. I didn’t mean to.” Peter wailed. “Now I can’t alter it. She’ll be pissed with me.”

Ben looked very amused and walked away from the door. “Anyway, come on. Dinner is ready, boys. An Italian recipe that May and I created as a way to celebrate the start of your summer holidays.”

Ned and Peter bounded out of the room. Peter called over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Karen. I’ll figure a way to install you into my phone.”

Karen grumbled. “Well, make it snappy, Boss. I don’t want to hang around in here alone with no-one to annoy.”

Peter looked at Ned. “Not a word about this to anyone.”

“Pfft, the only person who would believe me would be Flash. He would only believe me at the part of you getting sassed by an AI.” Ned said. “What do you think the recipe is?”

“Carbonara.” Peter spoke, his mouth watering at the smell that wafted towards him. “One of the most delicious meals ever created.”

Ned gaped. “Even when tacos exist?”

Peter nodded. “Even when tacos exist.”

“It’s that good?” Ned looked at the dish. “Well, it looks really good.”

May smiled. “Wait until you taste it.”

Ned and Peter collapsing in their seats.

Soon enough the four of them began to dig into the meal.

May lifted her head. “So, Peter. Ben informed me you created an AI?”

“Her name is Karen, and she is already incredibly sassy and snarky.” Peter explained. “She is not even an hour old and has mastered sassing people.”

Ned grinned. “I think that means you created a good AI.”

Ben and may laughed and smiled at each other before Ben frowned. “Why did you create an AI?”

“To test myself.” Peter said, looking down at his lap. Worry washing over his form. Did May and Ben not want him to have made Karen?

“Is this because your father also created a functional AI at a young age?” Ben pressed.

Peter sunk into his seat, Ned looking worried about his friend. “Maybe…” Peter confessed. “I wanted to test myself mostly though. I probably subconsciously wanted to prove that I could do it as well.”

Ben opened his mouth but May placed a hand on Ben’s own. “Ben. At least Peter was being honest with us about the whole AI thing. He isn’t stupid, he knows what he is doing.”

Peter sighed and looked out the window. Ned offered a comforting smile and Peter took a deep breath and smiling at his best friend. Perhaps, just perhaps creating Karen might’ve been one of his biggest mistakes but also one of his best things he ever did.

Peter and Ned walked back into Peter’s room and made themselves comfortable on Peter’s bunk bed. Peter picked the top bunk as he laid on his stomach to alter his phone to allow Karen access into it. Karen was playing a soft tune from the computer, and it sounded a lot like one of the Star Wars soundtracks which made Peter smile at how willing she was to follow instructions.

As long as they were spoken as questions and not direct orders. Karen seemed to be incredibly quick to pick up on what was meant despite being an AI and only being a couple of months old. Peter twirled the phone around his fingers as he waited for Karen to talk to him.

“Boss, you should be asleep.” Karen spoke, voice quiet to allow Ned to continue to sleep peacefully and not disturb him. “Why didn’t you wait until tomorrow for this?”

Karen was obviously concerned for Peter and Ned’s sleeping schedules. “It’s holidays anyway, Karen. You should know this.”

“But teenagers are meant to get about eight hours of sleep.” Karen protested. “*You should go to asleep.*”

Peter blinked and raised an eyebrow. “Wait, why Italian?”

“You gave me an Italian accent.” Karen pointed out. “So, I concluded that you can understand Italian. Was I correct in my assumption?”

“*Well, what do you think the answer is?*” Peter murmured with a slight laugh. Karen fell silent and Peter whispered. “Okay, okay. I’ll go to sleep.”

When Peter was about to drift off to the sound off Star Wars soundtracks, he heard Karen whisper, “goodnight, Boss.” A smile crossed his face and he settled further into his bed.

 

He wasn’t aware of how great Karen was going to become for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, you can continue to suggest chapter ideas from this.


	3. May And Ben Learn The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title says, Ben and May learn the truth about Peter in their first meeting (also Peter's love for cats).
> 
> Suggested by; Demonbookworm2825

Richard smiled warmly as May gushed over how cute Peter is as he cuddled up to Mary. His big, cinnamon coloured eyes were studying everything around him as he had never been in May and Ben’s apartment before. Richard and Mary had waited a few months to get used to having Peter around before they took him to see their family.

Flicking his eyes over, Richard saw Ben’s eyes narrow at the child. Ben didn’t dislike the child, in fact Ben adored children, but was trying to figure out where Peter had come from. He and May were aware that their son was a stillborn, and therefore the fact they had a new child had surprised and perplexed his brother.

Ben stormed over to Richard, his blue eyes almost blazing as he hissed once he stood in front of his older brother. “Who is that?”

“Peter Parker, my new son.” Richard replied, calmly but didn’t try and sidestep Ben.

While Richard was a spy, Ben was stronger than him. He was the physical force while Richard was the calculating force in certain jobs. The elder knew better than to piss off Ben, and not giving him an answer was a sure-fire way of pissing him off.

“Look, it’s a long story.” Richard raised a hand to try and deflect the onslaught of interrogation that he was just delaying at this point.

Ben snapped. “Long story? Who is he? You adopted him, I get that. May gets that. But I doubt Peter is his real name.”

Richard sighed, looking back at Mary who was watching the two brothers with worry and concern in her eyes. May had shifted so she was also staring at them.

“Listen.” Richard snapped, causing Ben to recoil. Richard was often placid and calm, and very rarely lost his temper. “What I’m about to tell you two is something that you must never repeat to anyone, except for Peter.”

Ben and May glanced at each other in confusion. Ben shrugged and turned back to Richard. “Okay, I promise we won’t repeat it.”

Richard nodded. “Look, Peter will only know us as his uncles and aunts. It’s too obvious that he isn’t our child, and I’m sure he may get suspicious. However, it’s who his parents are that is the main concern.”

“Who are his real parents, then?” May asked, taking Peter from Mary’s arms. Peter squirmed but remained silent, obviously just curious as to who the new adults are.

Richard took a deep breath. “His name is Zayden James Stark, the son of Pepper Potts and Tony Stark.”

“Wait, what?!” Ben yelled, standing in front of Richard. “You absolute fucking idiot! You just kidnapped a child?!”

“There was one other choice, that choice was to let him die.” Richard spat, eyes narrowing as he shoved Ben backwards. “Yes, Tony and Pepper are not aware of it, but…It was done at such a quick notice.”

“Who?” May asked, voice soft as she and Mary angled Peter’s head away from the angry adult males. “Who wanted him dead?”

Eyes blinking back unshed tears, Richard’s face hardened. “Obadiah Stane. He wanted Peter dead by HYDRA’s forces. Peter’s death would’ve resulted in Tony nor Pepper being able to run the company, allowing him to have full control of what the company did once again.”

Ben looked confused. “HYDRA?”

“Red Skull, to be exact.” Richard murmured, walking over to Mary and sitting beside her. “Apparently he wasn’t as dead as we assumed him to be.”

May and Ben shared a look. Ben folded his arms, eyes narrowing at the two SHIELD agents.

“I don’t like it.”

“Well, I never said you had to.” Richard pointed out, earning himself a glare from Ben.

May ran her fingers over Peter’s hair. “Well, regardless. I won’t say anything about this, but you said something about Peter being aware of it?”

Mary nodded. “Peter is a Stark, and they are incredibly bright, even as children. He would figure out that he is adopted. If we inform him of why we adopted him and who his parents are, then no hard feelings should arise in later years.”

“Starks are all trouble.” Ben insisted. “I won’t have anything to do with him.”

Richard whipped his head around to star at his brother in disbelief. “Ben! You can’t say that! He is your nephew!”

Ben curled his lips back slightly. “No, he isn’t. He’s not my nephew, in no way.”

May gaped, eyes widening and then she looked away. “Ben, please…He is our nephew in all senses of the word. He is Richard and Mary’s son, adopted or not.”

Richard stood up and approached his brother, his heart hurting when Ben stepped away from him. “Look, Ben. Even if our son had survived, I would’ve taken him anyway. He would’ve grown up in a life of fame or hidden from society for the most part – no-one even knows he exists aside from important people in Tony and Pepper’s life.”

Ben shifted uneasily. “I believe you, I just thought you had replaced your child so easily.”

“He won’t be our son, adopted yes, but he will only know us as his uncle and aunt. We told you that. Please, don’t hate him for what happened, he had no control over it.” Richard spoke, voice uncharacteristically soft.

Ben nodded. “Fine, I’ll get used to it I guess.”

Mary and May sent each other relieved looks. Peter frowned slightly as he reached up to poke Mary’s nose. His wide eyes seemed to be far more intelligent than they initially guessed.

Richard realised that Peter looked like the perfect blend between his parents even at the young age of two. His eyes were brown but were much lighter than Tony’s and seemed to have a tinge of brown in them that he inherited from Pepper. His hair was also brown that faded to a red colour at the tips. He was such a shock to see, and Richard had a feeling he would turn out to be a handsome young man as he aged, with Tony’s sharp features and Pepper’s gentle tones.

Yes, Peter would probably end up being a real looker as he aged.

Peter pointed towards a picture of Ben and Richard’s old calico cat. “Kitty picture.”

Richard saw Ben crack and smirked slightly. Of course, his brother would cave, not that Richard doubted that would happen.

“Yeah, her name was Price.” Ben said, grabbing a photo album and flipping to the page that held pictures of Price and Eyota (their ginger she-cat). “She was really calm and loving.”

“No more kitties?” Peter asked, tilting his head as he traced one of the photos.

“No, no more kitties.” Ben said. His cheeks flushed when he noticed the amused and proud expressions on May, Mary and Richard’s faces. “Don’t say anything.”

“I wasn’t going to, brother dear.” Richard chuckled, earning himself a scowl from Ben.

Peter looked between his two uncles, confused but seemed pretty content with turning back to look at the pictures of the cats.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest more scene ideas


	4. *Spoiler* Keener and Parker Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is a spoiler, because it helps explain a key factor in Arc 2 of Ripped Threads - so this is a very short chapter.
> 
> Suggested by Jessica (I know this may not be what you expected and I'll credit you once more in the full chapter once we get to it)

Peter huffed as he adjusted some of the wiring. Harley skidded into the room, throwing his project onto one of the spare desk. Karen hissed, leaping into the air with a beat of her wings, trying to get as far away from the loose papers that had floated around the air.

Peter flinched at the sound, the noise resonated within his head and he scowled slightly. “Harley, can you not do that please?”

Harley scowled, eyes narrowing at him. “Why? Does it bother you?”

“It’s distracting.” Peter hissed, trying to reign in his annoyance towards him. His fingers dug into the table slightly, his tongue ran along his teeth and could feel his teeth elongating slightly from his anger. “We are trying to work.”

“Right.” Harley rolled his eyes. “So…I heard something between you and Flash yesterday.”

“Yesterday?” Peter asked, Karen swooped back down to perch on the desk as she eyed the hoverboard prototype. “I mean, Flash was asking me about decathlon…”

Harley propped himself onto his elbow. “Is that all? Flash told me that wasn’t what you were talking about, instead I was the topic of discussion.”

Peter hissed, looking around not wanting to get interrogated in a small room with no way to escape. “Do we have to talk about this here?”

“If not now, when?” Harley snapped, shifting closer to Peter. “Come on, what were you saying?”

“Fine!” Peter snapped. “I mentioned that he was changing you! You weren’t always like this. You became friends with Flash and he has almost manipulated you into one of his lackeys.”

Karen shifted, her eyes blinking. “Boss, please…Not here, not in public.”

Sadly, the other intern students had glanced over in their direction. Marcus and Chloe moved closer, both tensing. Then again, both did karate and could prevent a physical fight if it did break out, so Peter felt no need to worry about them. Also, both were seventeen and were the oldest interns, so they felt responsible for the younger students.

Harley narrowed his eyes. “Somehow I don’t believe you.”

“Why don’t you believe me?” Peter argued, moving backwards to a feeble attempt to put distance between them.

“Cause you and Flash are telling me different stories, and I know you don’t like me so why on Earth would you tell me the truth.” Harley pointed, looking unimpressed.

Marcus stepped forward. “Peter, Harley.” His tone was a warning, and Peter knew that Marcus would get involved if it turned south. Peter knew it would turn south, much faster than Marcus could intervene.

Karen sensed it as well, tensing up and getting ready to leap into the sky when a fight was to break out. Her wings fluttered very slightly, almost anticipation but because it was a robot body it had nothing to do with muscles and adrenaline. It had taken her months to perfect it, and Peter was still amazed by it all.

 

~ MORE IN FULL CHAPTER ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to suggest scenes you want to see from a time before Ripped Threads (or any ideas you want)


	5. Ned Learns Of The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit more detail of what happened when Ned found out the truth about Peter. They were about six so of course they wouldn't be freaking out about it because it was only a name, and Tony isn't Iron Man yet
> 
> Suggest by Audosome6082
> 
> Also this chapter is short in comparison to others

Ned blinked wide eyed up at his parents. “Can I please go to Peter’s? I promise we’ll be good.”

Ned’s mother, Paige, frowned. “I don’t know.”

May smiled. “Don’t worry, Paige. I’m sure the boys will be fine, plus Ben and I will be there. If something happens we’ll hear them.”

Paige sighed. “Okay.”

Peter and Ned grinned at each other.

 

Peter ran past his uncle who was in the kitchen preparing some sandwiches for him and Ned. “Uncle Ben, Ned and I are going to be in my room!”

“Okay, don’t break anything kids.” Ben called out.

“We won’t!” Peter replied as he shut the door behind him and Ned.

Ned looked around the room that was almost a complete mess. Peter had insisted that it wasn’t messy, but even he felt a bit guilty about not making it cleaner.

“Sorry about the mess.” Peter said, ducking his head in embarrassment.

His friend laughed. “Better than my room.”

Peter fell to his knees as he dug under his bed for the Lego box that was shoved under there the night before. He was kind of wishing that he left it out now, but he couldn’t rewind time.

Ned looked at the six stones that were on Peter’s bookshelf. They were red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple, and were incredibly shiny. Peter didn’t notice the awe on Ned’s face as he reached for the stones, but something else caught his attention and his head snapped to the side.

Peter sat up and grinned. “Well, my Lego. It’s not much.” He turned his head and froze, his eyes widening.

Ned was holding a sheet of paper that Peter had looked at so often that he could identify it at a glance. It was a birth certificate. Not any certificate, but his actual one that states his name as Zayden James Stark.

“Stark?” Ned mouthed, eyes wide as he looked at his new friend.

Peter clambered up to his feet and yanked the certificate out of Ned’s hand. “It’s nothing.”

“But…You’re Parker, not Stark.” Ned looked very confused and Peter shifted as his eyes flickered towards the paper.

“It’s…A long story.” Peter mumbled.

Ned sat down and began to reach for the Lego. “Well, I am here for a while.”

Peter blinked and sat down beside him. “I am a Stark but I’m also a Parker. I was born a Stark but raised a Parker.”

His friend tilted his head. “How?”

“Adoption.” Peter explained in the one word he remembered but realised that Ned probably doesn’t understand what it meant.

Thankfully his new friend was just as smart as him. “So, you aren’t with your parents?”

Peter nodded. “Pretty much.” Peter took a deep breath and sighed. “Look, Ned you can’t tell anyone.”

“Why not?” Ned asked, and Peter couldn’t blame him.

“Because…I…I don’t know why, or I can’t think of how to say it.” Peter shrugged.

Ned slowly nodded. “So, it’s a secret?”

The younger boy nodded as well. “A big secret, and no-one can know.”

“I promise I’ll keep it a secret. Friends keep each other’s secrets.” Ned grinned.

Peter looked at him and smiled as he had a feeling that Ned would stick to his promise no matter what happened. 

The boys began to work on their Lego structure, and after an hour it began to look like a castle. Peter hummed a theme song to one of his favourite tv shows. Ned was silent as he processed everything, but Peter wondered if Ned would remember this conversation; after all Ned was someone who got distracted easily.

Ned piped up. “So, that is why you are so smart.”

Peter shifted and flicked his gaze towards Ned, his best friend’s eyes were wide in realisation. “I’m…not…”

“But you are!” Ned insisted. “You know everything so fast!”

Peter felt his cheeks heat up. “Liar.” He ducked his head to avoid the grin that was now almost permanently on Ned’s face.

“So…Your aunt and uncle know?” Ned nodded towards the birth certificate and Peter nodded slowly.

Peter’s eyes felt wet, and he shook his head slightly to try and stop himself from crying. It would certainly make Ned feel bad if he saw Peter crying because he said something and didn’t realise how it affected Peter. Would he feel worse seeing his tears or not?

Maybe Ned was someone who could read into everything and be correct in his final guess.

“Yeah, they are the only people who know aside from us.” Peter whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep suggesting ideas


	6. Peter and Shuri talk about science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuri and Peter's first meeting and they talk about lightsabers (everything I gathered was actually from Game Theory on lightsabers and what they are made of).
> 
> Suggested by Jessica

Shuri was staring at the hologram diagram of a lightsaber and noticed movement in the corner of her eyes. She ignored whoever it was. However, it failed when the figure walked over with an expression of curiosity and intrigue.

It was a male, slightly taller than her, with fluffy brown hair that grew lighter at the tips. In this certain light it looked ginger to a degree, his eyes were brown had had a hint of hazel to them. He had an intern tag on his bag, so Shuri knew he was allowed in SI without anyone raising eyebrows.

He was quite attractive, for a white person anyway.

“Lightsabers?” The guy titled his head back, eyes flickering towards her. “You don’t seem like the type to like Star Wars.”

Shuri blinked and stepped away from the hologram. “Well, that’s what a lot of people say about me.”

It wasn’t, not really. People tended to not ask her about her likes and dislikes. They only saw a princess and the smartest person in the world.

The guy waved his hand and the hologram vanished. “Were you planning on making a lightsaber?”

“I was considering it.” Shuri said, turning to stare at the male face on.

He nodded slowly. “Well, I’m just saying, but your biggest problem is going to be how you are going to go about handling the plasma.”

Shuri wondered if she could make him realise who he was talking to. “What plasma would be the best option?”

“You are the one who is considering making one. Perhaps maybe the gas found in neon lights.” He tilted his head and turned to face her. “But, that wouldn’t be the best choice.”

“Lightning or fire?” Shuri questioned, pushing for a response from him.

“Too difficult with those forms.” He shook his head.

Shuri narrowed her eyes at the teenage male standing in front of her. She brushed off his attractiveness, for now anyway, and raised an eyebrow when he didn’t even flinch at her expression.

“So, you think I’m wrong about it?” Shuri asked, voice slightly clipped.

The male had the audacity to raise an eyebrow and a smirk slightly playing on his lips (Shuri pointedly ignored how he looked in that moment). “I’m just saying, making lightsabers wouldn’t be that possible unless you had a way to contain the plasma.”

“Well, I’m sure I know a way to contain the plasma.” Shuri almost puffed her chest out at her own words. She would make a lightsaber before this guy had even finished his explanation. “It’s not that difficult.”

“Right.” The male’s eyes sparkled with something that made Shuri hesitate. “I’m sure that whatever you have used is actually dealing the damage and not the plasma itself.”

Shuri opened her mouth to argue. “You wouldn’t know.”

He rocked back on his feet. “So, you haven’t actually made a lightsaber, have you?”

“Like you have?” Shuri questioned, to which he only shrugged in response.

“No, because I don’t have a way to contain plasma safely.” He tilted his head. “I’m also against the use of weapons unless absolutely necessary.”

Shuri blinked, she was quite impressed by what he said. Obviously, he was someone who had a good moral compass, he was also someone who was intelligent, and Shuri refused to notice her heart fluttering at that fact.

“It’s not beyond belief that things from Star Wars can’t be replicated in real life.” Shuri pointed out, flicking her hand.

She briefly wondered about where Nakia and T’Challa were. Talking with Stark no doubt. Of course, Shuri wasn’t arguing about meeting this guy, she wondered if he even knew who he was talking to.

Wide brown eyes blinked at her in confusion. “I never said it wasn’t beyond the realm of possibility. What like you’ve made something from Star Wars before?”

Shuri scowled. “Are you questioning my intelligence?”

The male rolled his eyes. “No, but that wasn’t what I was asking. I was wondering if you’ve made something from Star Wars before.”

“Well, I have.” Shuri pointed out. “I could show you, but I doubt you would be able to process impressive feats of skill.”

The male paused, eyes narrowing as he scanned her. “You are Princess Shuri of Wakanda, aren’t you?”

Shuri hummed. “I was wondering if you were even capable of processing who you are talking to.”

“Not my fault. You sounded like a jerk that I go to school with.” He spoke, his eyes widening. “Not that you are a jerk or anything. It’s just you seemed all talk and no show.”

Shuri scowled, wanting to prove a point to the male, but the Dora Milaje walked into the room.

“Princess! What appears to be going on here?” Ayo asked, standing beside Shuri as they all studied the teenage male with accusatory gazes.

The male stepped back, his hands coming up in the universal manner of not meaning any harm. “Well, nothing dangerous was happening. A civil conversation about science. That was all.”

Shuri blinked. “Okoye, don’t worry…”

Okoye scowled, stepping forward, making the male jump back. “You better not be planning anything.”

“I’m just an intern, I swear!” He protested.

The doors opened to reveal Tony Stark, Pepper Potts, Nakia and T’Challa.

Tony frowned before almost rushing over. “Peter!”

Peter seemed to groan, and scowl. “Am I really being made a bad guy because I was just talking with the princess?”

Shuri huffed and decided to ignore the adults around them. “I’m just saying, I could totally make a lightsaber.”

“Vibranium is actually capable of holding plasma and then using the plasma instead of itself?” Peter asked and snickered when Shuri’s expression turned into one of disbelief.

Tony and T’Challa shared a look and walked between the two teenagers.

T’Challa spoke quietly to his sister. “Shuri, don’t…”

Shuri argued. “He is questioning the usage of Vibranium in making things from Star Wars.”

“I’m just asking how you can make it out of Vibranium and still have plasma as the main danger when it strikes something.” Peter narrowed his eyes and stepped back when Tony made a motion. “I’m not questioning your skill, I’m genuinely curious.”

Tony grumbled, as he stared at the Dora Milaje. “Curiosity killed the cat, Peter.”

“But I’m not a cat.” Peter spoke, turning around and walking off.

Shuri felt her chest almost constrict. Peter didn’t seem like a bad guy, and actually treated her like a normal person. Well, until he found out that she was a princess and then his entire demeanour seemed to change almost instantly. He became more closed off and apologised for his words faster than he did before.

The princess was ushered away by the other Wakandan adults, her gaze flittering back towards where Peter was standing with Tony and Pepper. They spoke in hushed voices, and he looked as though he was a child being told off by their parents.

Except Peter wasn’t their child, Stark didn’t have any children.

They were probably very close, Peter was an intern. He most likely only worked closely with them, but some niggling thought in the back of her mind was telling her that there must’ve been more to the story than was being let on.

She is the smartest person in the world, she could figure it out. Whatever it was.


	7. Punch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Flash fight, Pepper worries
> 
> This occurs before Chapter 1 of Ripped Threads

Peter growled as he walked out of school, hands balling into fists at his side. Ned scrambled to catch up to him, calling out to him a couple of times. Karen padded at her creator’s side, looking up at him and if she could she’d be very confused and worried.

Ned grabbed Peter’s arm, and his best friend whirled around and almost punched Ned in the face.

Ned leaned back. “Woah, man. Calm down.”

Peter sighed, lowering his hand. “Ned, don’t do that.”

Ned made a motion to his face. “Bro, your eyes and teeth.” His eyes were wide in fear.

Stiffening, Peter reeled back. His hands grabbed his phone to check his reflection. Sure enough his eyes had darkened, and the normal “fangs” humans had had elongated and had a tinge of green to them.

“What?” Peter whispered, looking so very confused as to what was happening.

Karen, the ever-helpful AI that she was, quipped in. “It would appear to me, boss, that while your features are mostly human you do have spider features that may emerge in times of distress or high levels of ‘bad’ emotions. These features may be your eyes and teeth changing to look more threatening as to ward off any potential predators or danger. Spiders are not aggressive creatures, after all.”

Peter’s body shook slightly. “I’m…I don’t know how to feel about this…”

“It’s awesome!” Ned almost screeched, but at Peter’s wince he lowered his voice again. “You may manage to look like something that doesn’t resemble a puppy.”

It took Ned quite a while to get used to keeping his voice at lower levels, and he still slipped up, but Peter had gotten used to his excited best friend.

“I’m not a puppy!” Peter insisted, face heating up while Ned laughed.

Karen murmured. “Boss.”

Peter and Ned turned around to see Flash walking up to them.

“What do you want Eugene? You don’t live this way.” Peter grumbled.

Flash narrowed his eyes. “It’s Flash, Penis.”

“Is there any reason why you are still resorting to primary school insults?” Peter asked, wanting to get away.

Ned shifted to stand between the two of them, in order to help protect his best friend.

“I never knew you thought you were capable of handling anything worse.” Flash sneered.

Peter spat. “Or maybe you are just unable to think of anything worse than what you have been using for years. We were friends once, Eugene!”

“Once, not anymore.” Flash shrugged. “Cause, I realised that I couldn’t risk being around the two kids who loved Lego and still do.”

Ned raised an eyebrow, shooting Peter a look to calm down. “What’s wrong with Lego?”

Flash folded his arms and rolled his eyes. “It’s childish.”

“So? What’s wrong with being childish?” Ned asked, sounding hurt and confused.

Peter almost curled his lips back, Karen’s tail curled around his ankle. He knew the general gist of what she was telling him not to do.

It was fine, until Flash stepped towards Ned with a raised fist.

Peter snapped, the fearful and defensive part of his mind (his spider DNA) making him react in a way he would never react before.

Peter shoved Ned backwards as Flash’s fist came into contact with Peter’s nose. A low growl rumbled deep in Peter’s chest, he was being targeted with no way to escape.

He spun on his heel, and even though Ned tried to stop him, Peter’s fist came into contact with Flash’s cheek.

Flash stumbled back and looked up at Peter whose face was darkened. “You do not harm Ned, your issue is with me, Eugene. Leave Ned alone when you want to prove a point to me, cause otherwise you look like a dick.”

“You know everything about being a dick, don’t you, Penis?” Flash sneered. “Is that why your birth parents gave you up? Cause they couldn’t stand having you around?”

Peter saw red and launched at Flash.

 

Pepper was sitting at her desk, lifting her head at FRIDAY’s words. “Boss lady, Peter Parker is making his way to the room.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.” Pepper smiled.

The door opened, and Pepper turned to greet her intern but froze when she saw the deep dark bruise that had blossomed on Peter’s face.

“Peter! What on Earth happened to you?!” She exclaimed, rushing over to check the bruise.

When she moved to get a first aid kit from the wall, Peter collapsed in his seat. He grumbled. “Got into a fist fight.”

Pepper looked shocked, as she picked up an ice pack the FRIDAY helpfully had delivered to her room. She placed the ice pack against his cheek. “Peter, I know you aren’t the type to get into a fight. Why?”

“A guy decided to try and punch my best friend.” Peter muttered. “I stepped in.” He cracked a grin. “But I won.”

“Even though you got a bruised cheek?” Pepper asked, voice laced with worry.

Peter snorted. “He was worse off.”

Pepper sighed as Peter grinned.


	8. Temptation (spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spoiler chapter??? Maybe not for a long time though so I feel okay with revealing this entire scene right now. Nothing really happens, but possessive/protective Peter.
> 
> Shuri knows he's Spider-Man and Zayden here (it happens after the second book so about a year and a half/two years after Ripped Threads)
> 
> Also a new character is introduced (A Wakandan who may or may not be a bigger part in the story).
> 
> Also, have I told you that Shuri/Peter (Webclaws) is my OTP?

Shuri spun in her dress. While she was fond of wearing dresses, Shuri did in fact like having dresses. She was a princess, of course she did.

She looked at her reflection, head tilted to the side as she studied her entire form.

The dress was strapless and reached mid-calf, with red, blue and purple colouration. It was a mix of an African dress but had a lot of American influence. The material was not Vibranium and was soft and silky to the point where Shuri could not even be annoyed by it.

However, Shuri didn’t know how to feel about the dress itself. While it was lovely, she didn’t think it suited her.

Blinking, she stiffened when the door opened. Peter poked his head into the room.

He opened his mouth to say something but fell silent, his eyes just widening when he fully noticed Shuri.

Shuri grinned, suddenly feeling confident at Peter’s reaction. “How does it look?”

Peter was imitating a fish. “It…You…You look lovely.” He shook his head, a smirk crossing his face. “Well, I’m not surprised. You are a princess and you look beautiful no matter what.”

The princess shifted, a sudden wave of embarrassment flooded over her. Of course, Peter could make Shuri feel embarrassed over something so trivial, such as her wearing a dress. While the one male that had persistently chased after her made her feel embarrassed to be seen wearing a dress, Peter made her feel embarrassed in a dress because he just knew what to say to make her feel better.

“Thank you.” She smiled, waltzing over to him.

Peter’s eyes roamed over her body, his expression darkening. Shuri froze, in anticipation and nervousness as to what was running through Peter’s mind.

Peter stepped into the room and shut the door behind himself. “Fuck the guy that makes you uncomfortable. Not literally. Punch him in the face. Make it clear you don’t want him.”

“What makes you say I don’t want him?” Shuri asked, raising an eyebrow in challenge but she was willingly accepting Peter in her space.

“I can hear your heartbeat.” Peter spoke, lips twitching upwards. “You react to us in different ways, and I’ve gotten used to understanding how people’s heartbeats change depending on who they are with. Even if the effects are minute and barely noticeable.”

Shuri stood taller and walked up to him, pressing against him. “Well, you are correct. That guy is just trying to achieve what you’ve already managed to do.”

Peter almost purred, as he ducked his head. Shuri closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss that she knew was coming.

“So? Why did you say not literally?” Shuri teased, hands curling around his shoulder. 

“Stop talking.” Peter hissed, kissing her once more.

Shuri smiled, as she pressed closer to Peter, hands tugging at the back of his shirt. The material was soft beneath her finger tips, and she felt one of Peter’s hands grabbed her waist, and the other curl around her back. He tugged her as close as she could be.

Shuri gasped for a breath and stared at Peter. “Peter?”

He hummed, turning his head to nuzzle Shuri’s neck. His lips brushing against her pulse point. “Yes, my princess?”

“No marks.” She whispered, eyes falling shut.

There was a beat of silence before Peter grumbled. “Fine. No marks.”

A smile crossed Shuri’s face as she listened to Peter complain about it. The princess knew why Peter was so annoyed.

Only Ramonda, T’Challa, Nakia and Okoye knew about Peter and Shuri’s relationship.

Ramonda was iffy about her daughter and an American involved with each other but had relaxed once she had seen Peter save Shuri – even though it endangered his own life.

As if sensing that Shuri’s thoughts weren’t in the moment, Peter bit down on her collar bone. Shuri gasped and jerked back to reality. Peter smirked. The mark wouldn’t bloom into anything too noticeable, Peter had learned how much force could be used to make sure no mark was left behind.

Shuri tugged on his hair. “Stop it, Peter.” She bit her lip when there were footsteps in the hallway outside.

Peter growled, pulling Shuri back to him and tilted her head in a way to suck at the back of her ear. She whimpered, when the steps had seemed to pause outside the door. The princess bit the inside of her cheek to try and stifle the moans that tried to rip itself out of her mouth.

“Peter…”

“Princess?”

Shuri and Peter both stiffened, and the female felt Peter’s hold on her tightening.

“It’s me. Tahir.”

Shuri bit back a groan of annoyance. Peter grumbled quietly in Italian. Shuri had been around Peter enough to recognise the swear, and her lips twitched.

Lips brushed her ear, and Shuri looked at her reflection. She knew she looked a bit messy, but Peter looked worse from where Shuri had to tug at his hair.

“Princess?”

“Coming, Tahir. I was just talking to Peter.” Shuri called.

“Mmhmm, talking to me about how you want me to not stop kissing you.” Peter teased quietly.

Shuri slapped Peter’s arm as he laughed loudly. “Stop it.”

He faked a hurt expression, but his expression contorted into a scowl when he saw Shuri walked over to the door. She fixed her appearance, and Shuri knew that he was annoyed that she was trying to look presentable to Tahir.

Tahir isn’t Peter. Peter made her feel beautiful no matter what she looked like. Tahir criticised her, to the point where she had punched him in the face. Of course, T’Challa was impressed but wished it hadn’t backfired as badly as it did.

“Hello, Tahir.” Shuri greeted Tahir, but she could feel Peter walking to standing behind her.

Tahir raised an eyebrow. “Seriously, talking with a white boy?”

Peter hummed. “This white boy is one of her best friends.” Shuri wished he’d just say that he is her boyfriend. As if reading her mind, Peter continued. “Or her boyfriend, depending on which title you’d like to acknowledge.”

“Boyfriend?!” Tahir spluttered, eyes widening. They then narrowed at the pair of them. “What?!”

When Tahir stepped forward in a manner that was aggressive, Peter shifted, sliding in front of Shuri to eye Tahir down. While Shuri knew that Peter isn’t a fighter, she also knew that Peter could be highly protective of those he loved. Shuri, and her family fell into that category.

Tahir snorted. “Like a pathetic person like you could date royalty.”

Peter raised an eyebrow. “Right. But, I’m the one that is dating Shuri and you are the one who is chasing after someone who isn’t interested.”

“Well, she will obviously figure out which one is better for her.” Tahir hissed.

“If Shuri broke up with me right now and asked me to stay away from her. I’d do so, even if it pained me.” Peter shrugged. “She told you to leave her alone and you are still chasing her.”

Shuri pressed herself next to Peter. Tahir snarled before storming off down the hall.

“Pete…” Shuri started.

Peter shrugged. “So? Your mother and brother already agreed to accepting our relationship. You are going to be courted by more and more males. I just wanted to show you are taken.”

Shuri sighed, resting her head against Peter’s shoulder. “Is there something else you aren’t telling me?”

“Maybe.” Peter kissed the crown of her head. “You look irresistible. Also, I just want to be able to kiss you.”

The princess laughed, leaning up to kiss the spider. “Well, then let’s go and tell my mother and brother so they aren’t shocked about Tahir’s accusations.”

Peter grinned and led her out of the room. Their hands interlocking between them.


	9. Shuri begins to trust Spiderman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of bombs, and the teenagers being little shits to a degree.
> 
> Shuri acts differently towards Spiderman (Peter also naturally acts differently towards her when she doesn't know who it is as well)
> 
> This had been written for ages and I had forgotten about it
> 
> This chapter comes up after Shuri and Peter first meet, so probably late 2015

Spiderman sat on the post, eyes seeming to stare at Shuri in a way that made her feel uneasy. She puffed out her body, to make it appear as though he wasn’t unnerving.

“Yes, Spidey?” Shuri asked, eyes narrowing.

A chuckle escaped the vigilante’s mouth. “I thought your brother, the dear king, the magnificent Black Panther, would be keeping an eye on you.”

Shuri rolled her eyes and walked down the pathway. “He was, but I know how to escape his grasp.”

“You shouldn’t go down there. There are still bombs active.” Spiderman spoke, leaping down to trail after her.

“So? I’ll be fine.” Shuri scoffed. “Why do people treat me as a child?”

“Can you even hear them?” Spiderman stressed.

Shuri hesitated. “Well, no…”

“Then get out of here.” Spiderman insisted, standing in front of Shuri to block her path. “It’s dangerous.”

“Then why are you here?” The princess questioned, folding her arms.

“Because I am capable of taking care of myself here. You are defenceless.” The masked hero waved his hand. “Come on, Black Panther will have my head if he realised that I didn’t try and stop you.”

Shuri scowled and then shoved past him, and much to her irritation he barely stumbled. He did stumble but it was more out of surprise at her actions – obviously he wasn’t expecting her to be so adamant to travel down the pathway. The last time a bomb went off her brother and father were involved, and her father had passed away. That was when she was still in Wakanda. If her brother was here, then certainly it would be dangerous for him as well.

“Princess!” Spiderman called out and rushed towards her when she entered a building.

She barely registered the sound of a bomb ticking in the distance, before a loud explosion knocked her off her feet. Feeling arms wrap around her, Shuri wanted to fight and get out of the grasp, she fell limp as she blacked out.

A panicked and faint voice resonated in her ears. “Shuri! Please only be knocked out!”

 

When Shuri came too, she was laying on the ground on her back. Her vision swam as she blinked her eyes into focus, her ears rang loudly as they too began to focus. Groaning, she raised an arm and could feel it as a heavy burden.

“Princess?” A soft voice came from her left, and the princess turned her head slowly to see Spiderman perched on the balls of his feet a few feet away.

While his eyes were covered, it was clear he was watching her carefully.

“What happened?” Shuri’s voice was slurred as she tried to move her mouth properly.

“You didn’t heed my warning of active bombs still around.” Spiderman said, and his tone made it clear he was rolling his eyes – or at the very least was irritated by her actions. “You are lucky your Vibranium clothes took the blunt of that force.” He waved his hand. “By the way, Vibranium doesn’t fare well against Chitauri technology.”

A blush spread across her face and neck. “What?!” Looking down she was relieved to see she was wearing a hoodie, a hoodie that was much too large for her.

“I…I don’t understand…” Shuri whispered.

Spiderman seemed awkward and worried, if his tone was anything to go by. “Look, my hoodie was only to keep you modest. Your shirt had been utterly ruined in the blast.”

The princess sat up. “You…Thank you…”

The vigilante nodded slowly, and after a few moments of silence he spoke up once more. “Well, I’m not sure how Black Panther will feel if he found out I saw his baby sister half naked.”

“I’m not his baby sister!” Shuri hissed, standing up and tugged at the hem of the jacket out of self-consciousness. “I doubt I was half naked.”

“You were blacked out, princess. How can you be so sure of anything I’m telling you is true?” Spiderman tilted his head.

Sure, he was right. Shuri had no idea if Spiderman was telling the truth – but she did know Spiderman’s reputation.

“You aren’t that type of guy…” Her voice trailed off. “Even though I don’t know your age.”

“Fair enough.” Spiderman nodded before jumping up to his full height and held his hand out to Shuri. “Come on, I want to see if you are able to walk and stand on your own.”

Shuri took his hand, trusting the vigilante. “Fine.”

Once her hand had been let go off, she almost toppled back to the ground. Thankfully, Spiderman was much faster than she was expecting, and could curl his arm around her waist to keep her up right.

“Man, I never knew I would be the knight in shining armour for an actual princess.” Spiderman quipped in.

“Your armour may be shiny with blood if you don’t keep your mouth shut.” Shuri snapped, feeling embarrassed about being treated like some poor and defenceless maiden.

Man, did she hate that feeling and that treatment.

“Are you known for your quips?” Shuri asked. “Doesn’t it drive people crazy?”

Spiderman tapped her head. “Possibly, but I’m pretty sure I can’t test on you. You’re a princess, you are naturally crazy. Royalty.”

“Are you making a prejudice?” Shuri screeched, whirling out of Spiderman’s grasp to glare at him while she also tried to keep herself standing upright.

“Not at all.” If Shuri could see his eyes, she would see them sparkling in mirth and mischief. “I am surprised a princess like you are able to walk around without a guard.”

Shuri felt herself lean towards the side, and Spiderman hurried to her side. “You shouldn’t be walking.” He sounded extremely worried, and Shuri almost snorted if she wasn’t trying to keep upright.

“You aren’t carrying me.” Shuri snapped, but her eyes fell shut. “Okay…Maybe…”

Spiderman pulled her onto his back, and Shuri felt the hoodie ride up slightly. Curling her arm around his neck, she decided to talk shit about her brother.

Because what sibling would she be if she didn’t?

She also knew Spiderman worked alongside Black Panther.

“My brother is an idiot.” Shuri started.

Spiderman snorted. “What do you mean?”

Shuri grinned, ready to ruin her brother’s perfect track record she guessed T’Challa had with the younger hero. “Well…Where do you want me to start?”

“He froze in the middle of a fight because his girlfriend called him.” Spiderman chirped up interrupting Shuri’s thoughts.

“Wait. Really? He never mentioned that. Neither did Nakia.” Shuri gasped, eyes widening.

“I can send you the video evidence of it.” They walked towards a building that Shuri could tell a few survivors were.

Shuri smirked. “Send it to me.” She suddenly paused. “Wait…Do you even know how to send it to me?”

Spiderman snorted. “I made this suit, the webbing and everything else I use. I’m no idiot, princess.”

“Very well, impress me, Spidey.” Shuri smirked.

Spiderman dropped her off, and Shuri wanted to desperately see his face. “Well, I will try and achieve that.”

Shuri blinked, obviously not expecting the teasing tone. Spiderman walked over to the other people and spoke to them. They seemed to obviously love Spiderman and trust him a lot. For someone who Shuri didn’t know how to feel about, she was beginning to see why her brother worked alongside him.

When he finished talking to everyone, the spider themed hero walked back over to her.

“Any requirements you want me to do, princess?” The teasing tone still shook Shuri, but she managed to keep herself composed.

“No, just send me the video. That will be all, Spidey.” Shuri nodded.

Spiderman nodded as well and then swung off with a chirping tone into the mic, speaking to whoever was on the other end of the coms.

It wasn’t until Spiderman was out of sight did she remember that Spiderman had much better hearing than her brother. Certainly, he would’ve been able to hear her racing heartbeat.

She groaned. Oh man, Spiderman was certainly a cheeky bastard, conveniently knowing how to get Shuri distracted long enough for her to forget important details.

She was also never going to let T'Challa live that down.


	10. Internship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of suggested by FrostyGrl101
> 
> A chapter with Peter and Tony (aka how Peter got into the internship - and also how Tony can be a goofball)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write and upload this scene, but it was better in my head. Anyway, a short chapter.

Peter walked into the lobby of Stark Industries, and he gazed around feeling extremely small and insecure in the extravagant building.

“Hello?” Peter asked, his voice meek as he turned to the lobby assistant.

“Hello there, how may I help you?” She asked, and Peter noticed her tag said Adelaide.

Peter took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “I’m Peter Parker, I have to see Mr Stark about the internship.”

Adelaide paused before smiling and turning to her computer screen. “Ah, yes. I remember seeing your name. Do you want to be escorted to his office?”

“I can escort young Mr Parker.” A voice sounded out causing Peter to jump and squeak out of shock and fear.

His body tensed as he stared up at the ceiling.

Adelaide chuckled softly. “That is JARVIS, Mr Stark’s AI. I’m sorry he gave you a surprise, Mr Parker.”

“Peter is fine.” Peter said, biting his lip. “Um…JARVIS?”

“I’m sorry, Mr Parker. I didn’t mean to make you jump.” JARVIS spoke. “I will escort you to Boss’ office.”

Peter walked towards the elevator and sent a wave towards Adelaide who smiled widely at him.

She seemed nice, and Peter hope she was as nice as she appeared to be. He figured she was, but even then, people could be extremely misleading when they are in their jobs. However, Peter hoped that she was nice.

The elevator’s doors closed behind Peter and immediately began moving upwards.

Peter pressed against the side of the elevator. “Why doesn’t it have buttons?”

Maybe talking will help distract Peter from his nerves taking over his mind.

JARVIS seemed all too happy to respond though. “Because I am capable of delivering everyone to the floors they require to be at.”

While he words could be condescending, Peter didn’t think that JARVIS was being rude and just stating a fact.

“Ah…I should’ve figured that out by now.” Peter laughed awkwardly.

The elevator stopped, and the doors opened. Peter padded out and into the hallway.

“So, where am I going?” Peter asked, slowly itching his way down the dimly lit hallway. A shiver ran down his spine. “Why does it feel like I’m going to be killed?”

What didn’t help was that JARVIS wasn’t responding.

“JARVIS?” Peter asked, his voice soft in fear. “Mr AI? I know you are there.”

No response.

The fourteen-year-old stopped outside a doorway. Well it looked like this could possibly be Mr Stark’s office.

He pushed at the door and it clicked open.

“Hello, Mr Stark?” Peter poked his head into the dark room.

Maybe he got the wrong room. It wouldn’t be the first time it has happened to him, after all. But that would be so embarrassing if he managed to make a fool of himself when he was meant to talk to Mr Stark.

“Hello, Mr Parker. I was hoping you got my message.” A voice boomed, making Peter yelp, jumping back to press his back against the door.

There was the unmistakeable noise of a chair turning around. One light turned on but still it hid the face of the other person in the room.

The figure seemed amused and devious. “Mr Parker.”

When he stood up and the door opened, Peter screeched and leaped away when he stiffened in a fight or flight response.

The figure stood up and the lights flickered on to reveal the one and only Tony Stark looking at him with a amused and worry look.

Mr Stark furrowed his eyebrows. “Mr Parker? Are you alright, kid?”

“I…” Peter stammered. “I wasn’t expecting that…”

“I’m sorry.” Mr Stark held a hand out to Peter. “I should have probably been a little nicer, but I like giving the interns or future employees a scare. Just to help them understand what they are getting themselves into. Also fear brings out the inner person.”

Peter took Mr Stark’s hand and forced himself up. “I…I…Okay…?”

Mr Stark clapped Peter on the back. “So, you are here for the internship, correct?” Peter nodded. “Excellent. Now, I want to be able to see what skills you have.”

“Like, my intelligence level or what I’ve done?” Peter asked.

“I guess, you don’t need to, but I like to able to know what you’ve achieved thus far.” Mr Stark said as he lead Peter to a chair and sat him down before taking the chair next to it.

Peter looked at his hands. “Well… I’ve…I dunno…”

Mr Stark clicked his tongue. He placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder and then used that same hand to lift Peter’s head by his chin. “None of that. Look at me, kid. Take a deep breath and let yourself feel braver. You’ve made it this far.”

Peter gulped and took a deep breath. He felt a bit braver upon listening to Mr Stark’s words.

It could’ve also helped that this was his father talking to him, even if Mr Stark didn’t know he was his father.

“I’ve made a hawk robot. That has the same dimensions of a red-tailed hawk found here in New York City.” Peter said, voice sounding stronger to his own ears.

Mr Stark blinked. “You managed to do that?”

Peter nodded.

Mr Stark hummed. “So, will I need to worry about any robots?”

Peter shook his head.

A grin over took Mr Stark’s face. “Good, well. I’ll be sure to inform you within a week if you get accepted.”

“That easily?” Peter asked, sounding highly confused.

“Well, it’s not rocket science.” Mr Stark shrugged.

“I thought it was though.” Peter muttered before he could stop himself.

Thankfully, Mr Stark only laughed at his words.

 

Peter screamed as he waved the piece of paper above his head. “May! Ben! I got it! I got in to the internship!”


	11. New Story Planning

Infinity War has affected me negatively (I watched it earlier because I saw a spoiler and I had to watch it).

So I'm going to be making a new Peter/Shuri story but following the MCU and scenes involving them.

I want to scream about IW but none of my friends have watched it yet and I promised to give no spoilers

That scene though!!! I legitimately cried and I don't cry in movies guys.

This is meant to be a rant about IW, because it was awesome and I have very little issues with it, but maybe I will when I rewatch it next week (twice)

ANYWAY

Webclaws/Peturi i dunno I like Webclaws.

Another story based on these two teenagers (that doesn't follow my main series) - because I will need to write a lot of fluff and my main series does not have a lot of fluff ATM


	12. Thoughtful Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This happens a year or two after Ripped Threads
> 
> Harley and Peter (AKA Harley is still a little shit)

Peter rubbed his eyes as he walked into his room and froze when he heard movement within his room. Opening his eyes slightly, he saw Harley seated on his bed with a shit eating grin on his face.

"Happy birthday, Pete!" Harley cheered, jumping up holding what looked like a present in his hands. "I couldn't wait to give you this present. But you have to close your eyes."

A single eyebrow was raised.

Harley rolled his eyes. "Come on, man. Trust me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I know." Peter side eyed him as he moved towards his wardrobe to get a shirt.

Harley let out an exclamation, before tackling Peter to the ground.

Despite being stronger than the younger, Peter fell, but managed to catch himself before his head slammed into the floor. Harley used his knee to keep Peter on the ground with a slight smirk on his face. Peter paled as he eyed the other male. Why was he getting the feeling that he was going to dread whatever it is that Harley had planned and gotten him.

"Eyes closed, bro." Harley teased, waving the present in front of Peter's face.

Peter pursed his lips but closed them. He really hoped he wasn't going to regret this.

Harley snickered and cackled as he opened the present. Peter could hear the rustling of fabric and then he realised Harley had gotten him a shirt. He sat up slightly and let Harley pull it over his head and put it on him, despite the embarrassment Peter felt.

Harley stood off Peter and grabbed his arm, dragging him upwards. "There we go. That is your present."

Peter opened his eyes and looked at Harley who looked much to pleased with himself.

"Karen? Am I going to hate this present?"

"Perhaps."

Karen sounded very amused and almost as though she was trying not to laugh. He could hear her metal paws clicking against the desk, just like Twilight who had stirred awake on the bed covers. Peter was wondering why on Earth he'd created an AI like Karen, not for the first time that morning. And it wasn't even nine am!

Harley bounced on the balls of his feet, his grin seemed to be infectious.

Peter sighed and walked towards the floor length mirror on one of his walls, and looked at his reflection.

He wanted to rip Harley's face off.

That little shit had not only gotten Peter an Avengers shirt.

An Iron Man and Spiderman shirt.

"HARLEY!" Peter screeched.

Harley, being the intelligent one that he is, bolted out of the room with a loud cackle.

"Fuck you, Harley!" Peter yelled, standing in the door way.

He tried to ignore the embarrassment he felt from his new shirt, and could only listen to Harley's loud laughter. It was thoughtful indeed.

Didn't change the fact that Harley is an asshole, who knew it and relished it.

A while later, Peter found himself standing next to Harley surrounded by their family. He had gotten a few compliments on the shirt, with Harley boasting that he chose the perfect shirt for his brother. Tony wasn't going to let Peter live it down, and Friday and Karen had locked Peter out of his room so he couldn't change.

Peter narrowed his eyes. "You are a piece of shit."

"You love me." Harley grinned.

Peter pursed his lips but sighed and let out a laugh. "Yeah, I do. Don't know why though."

Harley lightly shoved Peter's shoulder with his own. "Cause I'm awesome, and someone needs to lend you some awesomeness."

"I don't know how you get your head through the door. Do you go sideways?"

"Shut up. i got you that shirt."

"It's embarrassing."

"You love it."

"I don't."

"Yes, you do."

"If Friday and Karen unlocked my room I'd go change."

Harley did not look convinced.

"I would!"

"Right."

Peter huffed. "I hate you, so, so much."

"Okay." Harley nodded, still grinning widely. "I love you to, bro."

Peter could only roll his eyes.

Okay, maybe he did like the shirt.

Not that he'd ever tell Harley.

He was still a shit head.


	13. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some sick Zayden and mummy Pepper
> 
> It's more of a drabble (also it definitely hints that IW will be canon in my story (but not sure if Avengers 4 will but it may already coincide with my future plans >:D) )
> 
> Suggested by Mozzy1109

A loud cough jerked Pepper awake. The light from the streetlamp slightly illuminated the room that she and tony slept in with Zayden in his cot in the corner. Blinking, her eyes began to adjust to the dim lighting.

Another cough made her refocus and look at where her baby was sleeping.

Pepper quickly got out of bed to get to her son and look down at her baby. His skin seemed pale and sweaty, but he was still sleeping, even if it appears his sleep was restless.

Pepper slowly reached down and picked him up to cradle him to her chest.

Another cough left his lips, and when Pepper saw Tony begin to stir she stroked her husband’s forehead and waited for him to return to the land of dreams. Once that occurred, she left the bedroom to go to the kitchen and find some medicine for Zayden.

He whimpered against her chest, almost as though he was pawing at her shirt.

“Shh, shh, baby, it’s fine, my baby.” Pepper whispered, kissing his hair as he almost wailed. A sniff escaped Zayden, and Pepper adjusted him to get the medicine from the cabinet.

Zayden whimpered, sucking on his thumb as his eyes blinked open to reveal that they were unfocused. Pepper cooed at the sight that she was greeted with. Even sick, Zayden looked adorable and oh so helpless.

She gave him the medicine and ignored his splutter of disgust and then whine even louder. While Pepper knew his cough wouldn’t be gone for another day, she couldn’t help but cradle him to her chest even if he wasn’t impressed with having the medicine.

Zayden was very clearly showing that he had received the Stark intelligence. Tony had made it clear he didn’t want Zayden to achieve what he achieved at certain ages, because he wasn’t his father and wanted Zayden to go his own way.

Pepper kissed Zayden’s forehead again. “Be alright, my sweet, little baby.”

She continued to press kisses to Zayden’s face, and even though he looked and still soughed from time to time, a sweet giggle escaped him. He batted at her face, a feeble attempt to hold his mother off. When Pepper did pull away he whined and made grabby motions with both of his hands.

She could only coo. “You really are a momma’s boy, aren’t you?”

A confused look was the only response she got before a loud chesty cough ripped through her baby’s body. Pepper rocked him back and forth the second a wail left him as well. Tears began to run down his face as it showed that his coughing was making him feel terrible and miserable.

“Shh, baby, you’ll be alright.” Pepper murmured. “JARVIS?”

“By what I can find, he is only suffering a mild cough. If I see that it has gotten worse, you should take him to the hospital just in case.” JARVIS responded.

Pepper saw Tony standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes as he watched his wife and son.

Tony seemed worried but didn’t move especially when Zayden’s crying had died down and had returned to slumber. Pepper kissed her son once more before moving her head to give Tony to go ahead to walk up to them.

Tony wrapped his arms around them, as he rested his chin on Pepper’s shoulder, slightly stroking Zayden’s hair. Thankfully, his cough was only mild and would be gone soon enough. It still didn’t change Tony and Pepper’s ever-growing concern for their son.

What could Zayden do to scare them as he gets older? Like going into space?

 

(If only they knew)


	14. Spider - AU chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was originally gonna be part of my WebClaws prompts, but it didn't focus on Shuri/Peter as much as it would've.
> 
> But have this really quick chapter of the AU where Peter was raised by Tony and Pepper (he calls himself Peter to avoid suspicion). So all of the Avengers are still good friends and are a family - yet Peter/Zayden is still Spiderman
> 
> However later the next chapter of Ripped Threads is gonna be uploaded (and the next few chapters are going to be above 3000 words each (so more in a single chapter)

Shuri looked at the little spider that was just on the bench of the kitchen counter. While previously she wouldn’t have hesitated to kill it, now that she was dating Peter she felt a little sick whenever she saw a spider that people wanted to immediately want to try and kill because they just didn’t like them or feared them.

It was hard for anyone who knows that Peter is half spider to kill them, considering that one-time Steve had killed a spider and Peter had avoided him for the rest of the day.

Going so far as to even fear Steve for a week.

That was the time that everyone realised that Peter was half spider and because of that felt disgusted whenever he saw the dead body of a spider. So, if they had to kill a spider – Peter was not meant to be around at all. 

Every time Peter smelt a dead spider on someone he tried to avoid them like the plague.

Tony and Pepper once had to coax him out of his room, all because the rest of the Avengers all said they wouldn’t hesitate to kill a spider if they saw one.

That was before everyone found out about Peter’s DNA.

Shuri huffed and glared at the spider. Thankfully, they had all learnt how to tell the difference between venomous and non-venomous spiders. All venomous spiders were given an alibi to be killed, but as Peter said, “he didn’t need to like it”, which was fair enough.

“Why?” Shuri asked, not blinking, in case the spider did vanish from sight.

Peter found pleasure is watching everyone scramble whenever someone screeched that they had lost sight of a spider.

“Why not?” Peter said, sliding into the kitchen and began searching for something to eat.

Shuri narrowed her eyes. “So, why on Earth are there spiders inside?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Because they are indoor spiders, they can’t survive outside.”

Shuri huffed, as Peter picked up the spider and watched as he placed the spider in the vents. “Clint isn’t going to be happy.”

“So?” Peter snickered. “Well, he’s going to get a shock when he crawls into a web.”

Shuri just shook her head at Peter who found the entire thing hilarious.


	15. *SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR* No...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter/Zayden during Infinity War
> 
> Yes, I've decided to make Infinity War canon to the story (except with the stones - I have my own soul Stone theory that correlates with the story more than what is shown in the movie). Depending on Avengers 4 (that movie may not be canon depending on what happens in it - of course some things will be) will alter the story to see fit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the angst, but I've had a shit two days - uni mostly
> 
> I had this idea since I first saw IW last Thursday and I've just gotten around to writing it

"Tony..."

Tony watched as he turned to Stephen who looked upset and almost broken. For someone he didn't get along with all the time, Stephen was close with his son and in turn became close with the inventor over the past two years.

"Tony..." Stephen repeated, eyes distant but managing to focus on him. "It was the only way."

Tony didn't get to say anything, asking him to clarify, before Stephen began to fade away into dust, much like Peter Quill, Mantis and Drax had only a few moments prior. Eyes blinking, unable to process what just happened, and perhaps he never will. They had begun to become something akin to friends, despite them butting heads.

Then again, Stephen did save his son's life.

Speaking of his son, where was he? Peter...Zayden, shouldn't have been too far away. Maybe he created a portal, but why wouldn't he have done that earlier.

"Dad...?" A small and petrified voice seemed to echo around the vacant and desolate landscape.

No.

Tony turned slowly to see Peter walking unsteadily towards him, staring at his hands in silent horror. When his eyes met Tony's he was hit with how similar they were to Pepper's beautiful green eyes with the overlay of brown - which was odd as brown eyes were dominate to green, but whatever, it was mostly caused by the spider bite. 

However, instead of seeing an almost eighteen year old, Tony was facing a year old child. Eyes blinking wide eyed up at his parents after he woke them up crying from an unpleasant night, tears staining his cheeks and eyes red and watery. A sucker punch struck Tony in the gut.

This was his son. His child. His baby.

And he was terrified.

"I don't know what is happening." Peter said, voice raising in pitch in horror and terror as he tried to get to his father without falling.

It was a lie, Tony knew Peter knew what was happening to him. He didn't want to believe it. No. He had already lost Zayden once, he can't lose him again.

Tony caught Peter and tried to hold him up, pressing his son against him in a desperate attempt to hide to fear that was on his own face. "You're alright, you're alright."

Peter choked on a sob before Tony felt his neck grow wet from tears. "I don't want to go. I don't want to go. Dad...Papa...please..."

"Figlio, you will be alright." Tony murmured, but his words fell flat to his own ears.

"I don't want to go!" Peter cried, and suddenly Tony felt Peter's body give out.

Laying his son on the ground as gently as his could, Tony brushed his unkempt hair out of his eyes. Seriously, it had gotten quite long. "Zayden."

Saying Peter's real name felt as though everything was real. Peter's eyes were wide. He was only called Zayden in certain situations by his parents.

"I love you, Zayden. My son." Tony whispered, pressing a kiss to Peter's forehead. His eyes slipped shut as he tried to ignore the fading of his son beneath his hands.

Peter hiccuped, eyes unfocused. "I love you too, papa." Tony's heart constricted. Peter's eyes seemed to focus once more on his father's grimy face. "I'm sorry."

He's sorry?

Tony didn't get to question Peter any further before the final remnants of his son faded, and he was left clutching dirt and ash. Once there was a bright and lively boy who Pepper and Tony were proud to call their son now he was a pile of ash on a far away planet. Far from his home, his aunt May, his mother, his best friends, his girlfriend, and even his own brother. He was fighting a battle he shouldn't have been a part of. At least if he died on Earth he would've had all of them around him.

Tony felt sick, and could also feel a panic attack start to rise within him. He picked up his hand that was covered in soot, and raised it to his mouth as he pulled his knees to his chest. A soft kiss was pressed to his finger tips where what remained of his son lingered. He wasn't screaming, not yet. He had turned numb. Disbelief filled his body. Shoving down a panic attack, Tony shut his eyes tightly, hoping he could block everything out for a while.

However, movement behind him told him that he couldn't.

Nebula was staring out across the planet. "He did it. He destroyed the universe." Her tone and gaze were hard and full of ice. When she looked over at the human, they softened almost hesitantly as though she wasn't used to be comforting, but was trying anyway. "I am sorry about your son. Everyone has lost someone today, someone who they love with all their hearts."

"Your sister." Tony somehow found his voice.

Nebula nodded slowly. "Yes, Gamora was my sister. No matter what, I loved her." She shook her head. "Regardless, we need a plan. Thanos has to be stopped once and for all, and we have to bring back everyone who was disintegrated."

Tony stared at the sky, anger building up inside him.

He was a fucking Avenger.

If they couldn't protect something.

You'd be damn sure they'd avenge it.


	16. *SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR* Heartache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make a fluffy chapter, but I was hit with a sudden angst inspiration.
> 
> I did Tony's reaction to Peter's death, but what about Shuri?
> 
> I will try and make the next chapter really fluffy to apologise for this.
> 
> OR AKA, the reaction my friend had to watching Infinity War

Shuri blinked, eyes wide and filling with tears.

No.

Okoye was lying.

Tony was lying.

They can’t be.

She spun around, looking down at the ground as she struggled to control her breathing.

They can’t be…

No, they were lying.

She’s walk through the door and they’d be there.

They would be there.

They can’t be…

They must be…

Her heart felt like it was constricting.

Her chest felt tight.

Tears ran down her cheeks.

No!

“Tell me you’re lying.” Shuri spoke, her voice thick with tears.

Even Nakia was frozen in fear, her own eyes filling with tears.

When no one said anything, Shuri spun around and screamed. “Tell me you’re lying! Tell me you are just saying that to hurt me!”

“I’m sorry, princess.” Tony spoke, his own voice thick from unshed tears.

Shuri sobbed and collapsed on the floor. Nakia and Tony and Ramonda rushed towards her, holding her as she broke down crying.

The war against Thanos…

Was the price worth it?

She lost her brother, T’Challa.

That made her queen now, and the Black Panther.

She couldn’t do it.

She also lost Peter.

He was her boyfriend, and he was always there to offer support and remind her that everyone has their different stories and tales to tell.

She lost both, both dear to her and close to her heart.

Her brother, and boyfriend.

Taken by Thanos.

She couldn’t focus.

Nakia, Ramonda and Tony were also crying. Everyone was.

They were mourning those who they had lost.

Shuri whimpered, and whispered into her mother’s chest, much like she used to when she was a child. She still was a child, wasn’t she? Not even eighteen and already plagued by the horrors of war from a monster that thought he was saving everyone. “Mama, I can’t…I can’t do it. I can’t be queen, or Black Panther.”

Ramonda kissed her daughter’s head. She said nothing, but she couldn’t say anything that wouldn’t reassure her daughter.

Shuri clutched her mother’s shirt. “I want my brother, and Peter.”

“I know, sweetheart.” Ramonda murmured. “I know.”


	17. *SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR* Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, after the last two angst chapters, I decided to do something a little fluffier.
> 
> Also my own ideas of what may happen after Infinity War. While Infinity War is canon, Avengers 4 may not be, but things may alter when that movie comes out. So everything after Infinity War is up in the air of being canon (Ant Man & The Wasp, and captain Marvel are canon because the former occurs just before Infinity War and Captain Marvel occurs before Iron Man sooooo).

Peter found himself floating at first, before sensations began to come back to him. He had been stuck in a nebulous world with everyone else who had faded from Thanos’ snap and retained all of his memories.

He remembered fighting to get back to their reality, because nothing was the way it was meant to be.

Thanos…He had been defeated, and the cost was too great though.

Gamora, Loki, Heimdall and Vision were still dead.

Wanda couldn’t live without her parents, brother, or the love of her life, so she was gone.

Peter Quill was unaccounted for, apparently vanishing the second he realised Gamora wasn’t coming back.

Nebula had died in the final battle against Thanos.

Steve Rogers was on the brink of death, no-one was sure if he’d choose to come back or not. While Bucky was back alive, Steve didn’t know, and it broke his best friend’s heart. Peter wasn’t sure if they were best friends or if there was something more going on between them, but he didn’t pry.

Thor had left to find the remaining Asgardians, and to tell them what had happened to Loki and Heimdall. They deserved to know the truth.

Nick Fury had died for real this time, and now Maria Hill was left to pick up some of the pieces that had been left behind.

Clint had managed to survive, if only slightly, and was staying with his wife and kids from now on. He would train the next Avengers if given the opportunity.

Natasha…Peter didn’t know what happened to the infamous Black Widow, but he guessed she had a sort of falling out with Bruce. When Peter was last aware she was with Clint or Bucky…Peter wasn’t sure how he would feel, especially since he knew there might be more to everything between her and those two.

Okay…Why did they have to make everything so complicated.

Scott and Hope were quite happy together now, Carol had talked with Thor but now she was travelling the world in search on other enhanced individuals to train.

Peter opened his eyes and stared up at the clouds that rolled across the blue sky of a familiar world.

Man, he had missed this planet.

Eyes flicked to the side as he pushed himself up.

He paused, eyes widening as he saw Tony Stark staring at him from across the field. Peter briefly remembered that he hadn’t actually had time to talk to his father since the fight with Thanos, especially since Peter had turned to ash in his father’s hands the year before.

Scrambling to his feet, Peter began walking towards Tony, who seemed like he was looking at a ghost. In a way he kind of was.

Peter stopped maybe a metre from him, head tilting and a lopsided smile crossing his face. “Hey, dad.”

Tony paused before almost launching himself at his son, enveloping Peter into his arms. “Zayden…Thank God you’re alive.”

Peter buried his head into Tony’s neck and shoulder. “Dad.” He whispered.

Tony ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, which felt rough and course unlike it’s normal silkiness that it used to have. “You are having a shower, kid.”

“I know.” Peter laughed, moving back slightly without leaving Tony’s embrace. “Don’t worry I will, but how many people are at home?”

“Everyone.” Tony whispered. “I think Shuri wants to kill you.”

“Understandable.”

Tony drew his son back into his arms, tears pricking at his eyes as he kissed the top of his head. Peter could feel the desperation rolling off his father, the desire to have his son physically with him. The young adult now just rested his forehead against his father’s shoulder and began to weep in relief.

He was finally home. Tony was a reminder of that.

The pair walked towards the compound, Peter looked up at the building that he called home. While he only had just started to consider the Compound home only about six months before Thanos attacked, he felt at peace when he took in the sight of the familiar homestead.

This was his home.

His family was inside.

He could tell Tony was trying his hardest not to cry, at least not yet. Not until Peter had reunited with everyone and could share tears with his son in private. Perhaps with Harley, Pepper and May as well.

But only Peter and Tony knew what went down on Titan. Only they knew what happened when Peter knew he was going to fade.

When they entered the building, Peter barely had time to react before he was being tackled into a hug.

He felt his shoulder grow wet with tears as Shuri clung to him. It was…desperate?

Of course, it was desperate.

Peter wrapped his arms around Shuri’s waist and clung to her just as tightly.

He had missed his girlfriend, and it was why T’Challa had stuck around with him. The two males stuck together because if one died then the other would feel guilty and Shuri would be even more devastated.

Tony’s hand came to rest on Peter’s shoulder. A glance up showed that he was smiling, even with tears in his eyes.

“I’m glad you are back with us, son.”

Peter buried his head into Shuri’s hair. He mumbled something in Italian. No one heard, and even peter wasn’t completely sure about what he had said.

“I’m glad to be back, dad.”

Pepper and Harley burst through the door with May and Rhodey right behind them.

“Pete!” Harley cried, launching himself at Peter as well, almost arguing with Shuri about who gets to hugged by Peter. “You’re alive! You’re back.”

Shuri wanted to argue but settled into Peter’s side as Peter wrapped an arm around Harley’s shoulders. 

Peter smiled at the rest of his family.

“Hey.”


	18. Peter Learns The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter learns the truth (There may be two other parts)
> 
> It was suggested by someone (I believe, I lost my sheet that had everything on it).

Peter stared up at Richard and Mary with wide eyes. “What?”

Richard sighed. “I wish we had a bit more time before we told you.”

“That you aren’t my parents?” Peter asked. “I guessed…” He trailed off. “We don’t look similar, also I call you aunt and uncle.”

Mary and Richard shared a look.

Mary cupped Peter’s cheek and chin. “We still love you, baby.”

Peter blinked. “I love you too, mummy.”

Mary sniffed, Pulling Peter into her chest. “We still should’ve waited a few years.”

Peter only slowly nodded after seeing Ben and May walk in.

“You haven’t told him?” Ben asked, his tone as per usual disinterested as he faced Richard.

The older brother almost growled. “We were getting to that, Ben.”

Ben scoffed. “No, you weren’t. You rarely do get to that. Always avoiding the inevitable, even if you know you should face it with your head held high.”

Richard narrowed his eyes, but Peter spoke up before another fight could emerge between the brothers. “So…Who are my parents?”

The adults all shared an uneasy look.

Ben folded his arms and merely raised an eyebrow at the worried Richard. “Yeah, Richie. Who are his parents? Best if you tell him, right?”

“Well…” Richard started.

Ben hissed. “Just tell him!”

“Your parents are Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.” Richard explained, voice coming out fast and almost breathless.

Peter looked confused. “What?”

Richard took a deep breath. “Your parents are Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. Look, Peter, you cannot tell anyone who your parents are.”

Silence was the only thing in the room.

Peter looked down at his hands, his voice soft. “Is Peter my real name?”

“No.” Mary murmured, running her fingers through Peter’s hair.

“Then what is it?”

“Zayden James Stark.” Richard said. “Look, the reason why we have you is…It’s complicated.”

Peter raised his eyes up to stare at his uncle. “How? My dad is one of the most famous people in the world.” His shoulders slumped. “My life…Wouldn’t it be dangerous?”

“Yes.” Richard nodded.

“Then…Why?” Peter asked, his tone still soft.

Richard sighed. “It’s…a long story. We’ll tell you tomorrow, or later this week. Just, promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“I promise.” Peter nodded, a look of determination settling on his face.


	19. Tina - Character 20 facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to do some random information about Tina (because honestly I love her), also to sort of flesh her out a little bit.
> 
> Only some random 20 useless facts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I write this? I was bored and wanted to explore a bit more into Tina's life and her skills - so I'm not inconsistent.
> 
> I may do these quite often as they are fairly easy to do (hopefully I can get 20 random facts of each character that appears in the story - well maybe not but we'll see).

1\. Tina doesn't remember her father, she was actually raised in Sam Wilson's family (why her name is called Wilson anyway, but doesn't really consider Sam family)

2\. Tina's mother died when she was really young. It's a curse in her family. She and Wade lost their mothers at a young age because they were both gifted/cursed with the whole fourth wall breaking thing (which kills the mother if she doe snot possess the same ability, and can sometimes kill the father as well or drive him away). So if either of them chose to have kids that displayed this same ability both will survive.

3\. She has no siblings, only cousins. She would consider Wade this weird older brother (who doesn't even exist in the same universe as her) but she rarely sees or hears from him. Sam/Falcon might be considered a cousin but she is distant from that family.

4\. Tina was a kid who loved to play rough, but unlike Deadpool who can't get seriously hurt, she can. She has broken a lot of bones.

5\. Tina isn't religious, nor is she particularly fond of politics, she tends to steer clear from those discussions.

6\. Like her cousin she is able to jump between worlds/universes as she pleases, but can't reference another universe within a universe (but can tell what is going to happen or what has happened). So Tina definitely got the weaker powers.

7\. Many would say Tina's strong points are her wittiness and intellect, though it's often because Tina knows what things have happened or will happen - she ended up playing the card that she is a seer and can see into the future if the conditions are just right.

8\. Surprise, surprise, Tina does not attend any schooling. But she may end up working with SHIELD if they end up getting back into full force once more.

9\. Tina isn't wiped out when Thanos snaps his fingers, and is the only other person in the world (other than Peter) who can sense the Infinity Stones.

10\. She is very loving and helpful towards her friends, but remains distant because she knows how their stories end with or without her.

11\. Her curse is that she can't do anything to change the future without terrible ramifications

12\. Tina comes off as rude but, like Tony, is just hiding her true feelings and thoughts.

13\. No-one can ever get close to her because of her curse, eventually she will lose all friends and family she gains (however, Starks are a very stubborn bunch and Peter and Harley may not be so willing to let Tina go).

14\. Tina is not interested in love, or sex. She did have a crush on Peter, but that was mainly because she knew who he'd end up with.

15\. Tina also somehow manages to make "homeless female in her sixties" look professional and stunning - don't ask, even she doesn't know how.

16\. Tina would never have her own children, but would rather adopt a child who also had similar abilities to her own. However, she is fully against child soldiers - and was against the idea of Peter going into space to fight Thanos but since it happened in the movies she has no control over it.

17\. She is a really good dancer. When she did meet Wade the first time, he taught her how to dance.

18\. If Tina wanted to she could also follow Wade and become a mercenary, but her cousin was set in her not following his footsteps. He always has interesting stories to tell her though.

19\. her friends would be Harley and Peter (first and foremost) with MJ and Ned close behind, Shuri she takes a little longer to warm up to. That also only happens after Shuri and Peter get together.

20\. Tina ships all the canon couples and some uncanon couples. She ships Steve and Bucky, thus far Harley and Peter aren't sure if they are together or not (by that stage they were the only pairing that Tina shipped that was not already canon ;) ).


	20. Peter/Zayden - 20 Character Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and make 20 random facts for Peter/Zayden (And some will come into play later in the story)

1\. As mental illnesses can be hereditary, Peter suffers from anxiety and depression (much like Tony does) but definitely on a smaller scale except when he suffers panic attacks and gets worse with his PTSD. Peter is a naturally bright person so these don't really put a damper on his mood, nor will he ever do something drastic - in fact he deliberately stops himself form doing drastic actions.

2\. From the spider bite, all the the non-coding DNA turned into Spider DNA, and because it doesn't code it isn't dominant but does appear when in the presence of a large power source.

3\. He gets sensory overload a lot, but has managed to process it differently, and can focus on a few things at a time. This does leave him vulnerable because if he is jerked back to paying attention to everything he can pass out from all the input (Ned freaked out the first time that happened).

4\. He isn't religious, but was raised religious. He doesn't think there is a God because why would the world be terrible if there was one? (the Cosmic Entities don't really count as Gods they are personifications of Death, Life, Creation and Destruction)

5\. His strong points are his intellect, kindness and selflessness. Anyone who knows him also knows he has a temper, is extremely protective of others, his sass can be considered snarky and rude, and he can be extremely reserved. He gets a lot of personality from Pepper (even though when people find out that he is Tony's son they only see Tony), as he is very capable, responsible, dedicated, disliking violence, and willing to look forward (a lot of traits people would not label Tony as).

6\. He and Tina can sense the Infinity Stones (his senses warn him of strong power), and this is actually extremely helpful in a future story ;) even if he gets wiped out of existence.

7\. Peter thrift shops, and can actually sew and stitch, and works well with 'primitive' technology but can work just as well with Vibranium if he really wanted to. He has a habit of designing his own clothes, just by altering them slightly.

8\. His favourite jacket is actually owned by Shuri (he was Spiderman when he gave it to her and hasn't asked for it back). It was a simple black jacket, but he stitched silver web designs on the sleeves and then got a hurricane design put on the back of it. Peter claims Shuri looks better in it than he does.

9\. Peter's magic is fire. The reasoning is a little arbitrary but whatever. Tony made his first suit virtually from a forge, Pepper still contains Extremis inside her (a lot less than before - but the directors haven't even revealed if she lost all of her powers sooooo), and his birth name (Zayden) means "little fire". Also he is a spider. They don't do well in the cold, in fact they die or go into hibernation.

10\. Peter did date Liz, very briefly, during Homecoming, but it dwindled down after Vulture was captured and revealed to be her father (it is unknown if Adrian knows Peter is Spidey, I may make it that he does know for the drama). They only get touched on in the main story, reasons you'll see why.

11\. Peter likes sleeping in hammocks, well they are more inconvenient generally that is why he likes them. If he struggles to get out then he has more time to relax. May doesn't buy his reasoning and calls him lazy. Peter takes offence to that.

12\. Aside from sewing, Peter can cook and dance. He took up dancing as a kid, but once Ben died he and May didn't have as much money. He still could've taken dance lessons but it meant less money to be saved, and Peter deemed his love for dancing less important that him and May being able to have money to relax with. Also - dance trips cost a lot more than they had. (I'm not sure if May gets extra cash cause she's a single parent raising a teenager who is in school, especially in America. In Australia she would've had some help [I'm not dissing America, but I may totally be dissing America]. That's why their money situation is very rarely touched on). The apprenticeship does actually pay some good money (not a lot but hey, money is money).

13\. Peter actually likes spiders, but he hates mice and snakes. He doesn't have a set favourite animal, but any cats he likes (Ned teases him about that being the reason he likes Shuri).

14\. When he is sick he can't stand the smell of peppermint, lime, pepper, tumeric, orange and lemons. He is highly allergic to garlic now, and can't have salt by itself. It also means that salt and baking soda in food can affect him (but if they are the only thing in it and there isn't a lot then it won't). Peter also can't stand the smells of tobacco, Citronella and lilacs at any time of the year.

15\. He constantly quotes "old" movies just to drive Tony and Rhodey insane, and likes to make plans from movies and games that he has seen and played. It drives everyone insane at how well they actually work and as he can come up with these plans quickly, he is often turned to when a mission needs new plan.

16\. The general populace (of not just America) would like Spiderman to lead the Avengers, as he is very popular with everyday citizens and often likes to just chat with parents and watch over children. Parents do even let their children out of their sights if Spiderman is around.

17\. As a teenager he gets angry when adults don't listen to him (another reason why he loves being Spiderman as no-one knows it is really a teenager), and as he keeps this in his memories and does everything he can to help teenagers have their voices heard properly.

18\. Peter loves British food (because Tom Holland is British), and has a perfect British accent (for the same reason). He also claims British TV is better than American, well sometimes he does enjoy some American shows. He loves British shows also because none of the Avengers or other American heroes know what he is talking about.

19\. He will actually be quite a fair bit taller than both Tony and Pepper because of his altered DNA (spiders generally have quite long legs so that is what happened to him). Harley is shorter than him (despite Ty Simpkins being taller than Tom Holland), and Peter loves pestering his little brother by deliberately keeping things slightly out of reach.

20\. Peter's future room in the compound is a silver and gold colour theme, with posters of his favourite movies and TV shows. He has collections of all movies and TV shows he wants, along with his favourite books and comics that he keeps stored in a bookshelf. He doesn't buy action figures (or Pop Vinyls) but likes to display the ones he does get from others. He keeps a family photo of him, Mary, Richard, Ben and May on his beside table beside one with him, Harley, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and May.


	21. Dancing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short drabble, I may end up making a longer chapter about the performance (but it's been so long since I've last been dancing soooooo it may take a while).
> 
> This takes place almost directly after Ripped Threads (during the first three chapters of the second book).

Tony leaned back in his chair and looked at Karen. She was worried about Peter and was currently seated on his desk. Her wings flaring out slightly in annoyance of having to be coped inside.

A storm had struck New York so they were forced to stay inside.

Karen grumbled, before lifting her head and looking at Tony. Once again, he was struck with the realisation of how human Karen seemed. She has been working longer than Friday, so it was understandable that she had a better grasp on emotions.

Jarvis was the same.

Tony felt his heart clench at the loss of his AI. While Jarvis was now Vision, they still weren’t the same, Vision even said so himself. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed them.

“Anthony?” Tony opened his eyes and looked at Karen.

“What is it, Karen?”

“Did you know that Peter used to do dancing?”

Tony jerked back in surprise. “He…what?”

Karen ducked her head. “Yeah…He used to do dancing but stopped when Ben died, and they ended up not having as much money left for him to continue.”

“Do…” Tony hesitated. Should he even bother asking? He might be Peter’s dad but at the same time was he really his father?

“Do you want to see one of his performances at school?” Karen asked, obviously getting at Tony’s unasked question.

Tony shrugged. “I mean…I do, but I’m not sure if Peter would like that.”

His son’s AI snorted. “Of course, he won’t. But he can’t really hold grudges.”

She looked at the screens. “I can send the clip to Friday, and you can watch it.”

Tony saw a file suddenly appear on the screen, and he sighed, running a hand through his hair. Should he watch it? Yeah, he wanted to but that didn’t mean he should. They were two completely different things after all.

Karen took off from the desk. “I should go. Boss and May are probably wondering where I am.”

Tony mutely nodded as the AI left the study. He was not in his lab, but kept to his study, as per requested from Pepper.

Without hesitation, Tony clicked on the video file.

Hey, maybe this would bring them closer if Tony knew about Peter’s hobbies.

The video started off with a darkened stage, before an unfamiliar song played but the words were unmistakeable. They were Italian.

The lights came on, and Peter soon followed.

The dance was mesmerizing, striking. Tony could still feel the awe as if he was seeing it in person rather than on a computer screen.

It was a weird mix of ballet, contemporary and hip hop, but it worked. It was graceful but snappy, highlighting Peter’s skill in dancing in a way that even his fighting and athletics didn’t.

The video was over all too soon…Tony wondered when three minutes suddenly became short. That wasn’t the only video Karen had of Peter dancing, but the only one she sent him.

Perhaps she was testing him, to see if he was truly invested in his son’s life that he was only now just becoming a part of again.

He was, but Tony wondered how that would go with Peter.

Probably not well, but he could always try.


	22. Random Possible Facts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some random factoids of my series XD
> 
> Majorly focusing on Peter and Harley (cause their dynamic gets better and better)
> 
> It does contain spoilers, but those spoilers are far off from occurring so meh

1\. Harley and Peter both go to MIT, and everyone is assuming Harley is the troublemaker.

NOOOOOPE

Peter makes all the teachers dread their classes. God forbid he has a racist/homophobic etc teacher. He may or may not have caused a teacher to resign.  
And the board thought Tony was bad. Peter has Tony and Pepper's personality mixed in with two spies, was raised by a couple you never want to piss off, knows two gods, knows magic and has a thrill with pranks.  
While Harley is more in your face, Peter leads you astray and makes you feel comfortable while doing things subtly until he punches you in the face (not literally, you can't hit teachers).  
Tony doesn't know how to feel when he gets the first letter telling him how wonderful Harley is and how troublesome Peter can be (but all the teachers really like Peter, he's too smart to be locked up in MIT in thier opinion).

2\. Harley and Peter constantly argue about who is Tony's favourite (everyone knows it's Peter, seriously).

3\. Harley's family life is quite sad (we all know his father left after all) but also he looks just like him, and he is the emotional one with his mother and sister being as emotional as a brick (seriously). How he came to be so emotional is something no-one knows but figures his father was also quite emotional and left because he couldn't stand his wife.

4\. Peter and Harley may or may not run into Harley's father later they don't recognise him. Harley's father may recognise him, from news and all that but probably won't say hello or anything.

5\. Tony and Pepper have a daughter after Infinity War. Instead of Morgan they name her Liliana Petra Stark. Petra for obvious reasons, but Liliana because lillies are one of Peter's favourite flowers and it's Italian huzzah!

6\. Liliana's favourite hero is Spiderman.

7\. Peter and Harley will fight you if you even make their sister cry.

8\. Liliana may or may not deliberately get them to argue cause she likes to watch them fight and then get told off by Tony and Pepper. Usually she hears them swear then repeats and blames them for teaching her bad words.

9\. Everyone didn't realise what kind of trouble maker Liliana was going to grow up to be like.

10\. She gets along splendidly with T'Challa and Nakia's son, Kiros (that's the nickname he often goes by), and adores Shuri.

11\. Liliana is the reason Peter and Shuri get married.

12\. Peter and Shuri considered eloping cause they didn't want a fancy wedding.

13\. They end up having a big fancy wedding.

14\. Harley and Ned and Michelle and Tina find a way to make it cooler and more memorable.

15\. Loki kept changing into random animals. He and Thor also spent the entire time critising the colours of the wedding, claiming their wasn't enough black or gold or red. The Dora Milaje almost kill them.

16\. Peter is Harley's wingman for getting dates.

17\. They either run off when they realise what a protective big brother he is or fall for Peter.

18\. Harley eventually gets a boyfriend (I don't know who it will be)

19\. Harley, Peter and Shuri corrupt Cooper, Cassie and Lila.

20\. Nathaniel thinks his older siblings and "cousins" are idiots, yet he still joins them in pranks.

21\. Everyone learns to fear the children of the Avengers and Guardians.

22\. Drax's wife and daughter are back. Kamaria is the mature one. She is often in charge of keeping an eye on the others. Doesn't work.  
She lets them run wild.

23\. After being trapped by Hydra, Peter and Harley fear darkness. Peter makes Harley a night light.

24\. After Infinity War, Harley can barely sleep. He wants to call Peter but can't. The nightlight is his only solace.

25\. Liliana hears about her big brother, but doesn't met him until later.

26\. Liliana makes distracks of her entire family (and those not related to her by blood). But if someone else does, she likes getting revenge.

27\. Liliana acts like she hates Harley's boyfriend, but secretly likes him. She is always roasting him whenever she gets the chance.

28\. Liliana's first sentence was a roast at Rhodey.

29\. Tony will never let his best friend forget it.

30\. Liliana gives zero fucks about villains or other heroes. On her team or not, she will sass you to hell and back.

31\. Liliana becomes a Valkyrie.

32\. Harley becomes CEO of Stark Industries.

33\. Peter will later become leader of the Avengers (it wasn't his plan but his plans on the field always work and no-one is gonna lie that he can be quite threatening when needed).

34\. Whenever T'Challa and Nakia are unable to train Kiros, Peter and Shuri train him. They also work as acting rulers of Wakanda until T'Challa and Nakia return.

35\. Harley doesn't want kids, and loves to spoil Peter and Shuri's kids cause he can.

36\. Sam and Bucky like to pick on Peter, who just calmly tell him that Spiders can kill falcons and wolves. They quickly stop. They also love pulling prank together.

37\. Sam and Bucky are Peter's older brothers (especially after IW-In The soul realm which does exist in the marvel world).

38\. The Avengers and Guardians learn to become a family! A somewhat dysfunctional family but a family that will stick together no matter what.

39\. Also Tina is there. and MJ and Ned (the science kids will never let Tony breathe).

40\. They swap stories and often go exploring space together and use the Time Stone to spend as much time as they want away from Earth without aging or no time passing at all. The Cosmic Entities let them do it - they reason they've had enough trouble in their lives

41\. All super heroes end up being a part of this chaotic mess.

AKA I have feels about this mess of a family who somehow work together and adore each other. Pick on one you have to face like fifty family members. It keeps growing. They find a new enhanced human or alien on Earth or a criminal or villain that wants to redeem themselves and then they are dragged into the family.


	23. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long since I updated these filler scenes because I lost interest in all scenes that weren't part of the story in the major writing.
> 
> However, have some Zayden and his baby sister, Lilliana and baby brother Morgan.
> 
> Harley only appears at the end, because I figured he'd give shit to Zayden alongside their younger siblings - and to further express how much Zayden adores Morgan and Lilliana.
> 
> Yes, I managed to write Morgan into the story as Lilliana's twin. I may do another facts chapter about Lilliana and Morgan only.

Zayden looked down into the crib where his baby sister and brother were sleeping.

He remembered teasing Pepper and Tony about when he’d get a younger sibling (that wasn’t Harley despite him claiming he was Zayden’s younger brother).

Still, now Zayden had a baby sister _and_ brother.

Lilliana Petra Stark and Morgan Anthony Stark.

His fingers brushed against Lilliana’s forehead and her face twisted slightly before her eyes blinked open to reveal the same eyes their mother had (a mix of blue and green).

Morgan also stirred at the shifting of his sister.

Thankfully both of them were quite quiet.

“Hey you two.” Zayden cooed, leaning over to kiss them both on their foreheads.

They both gurgled and reached up to touch their big brother’s face.

Zayden could only chuckle at them.

 

Zayden sighed as he stared at Morgan and Lilliana who had managed to get into his room. He swore he had told Friday to keep his curious siblings out, knowing the mess they’d make of his work.

“Brother! Look! We painted you a picture!” Morgan pointed to one of the previously plain walls of Zayden’s room.

He paused and felt his lips twitching upwards despite his initial annoyance.

There was a painting (albeit terrible) of mum with fire around her, Iron Man, Spider Man and Lilliana and Morgan one either side of mum.

Somehow, they’d drawn a Q-Ship. 

The poor artistic skills did not slack off on what the ship was.

Obviously, they remembered hearing about the Q-Ship attacking New York and their father and brother rushing off to deal with it.

He smirked at his siblings. “I hope you get better at drawing, cause I’m going to keep that painting there unless you want to redraw it.”

“You aren’t upset with us?” Morgan asked, sounding surprised – as if he knew they weren’t allowed in and still came in and caused a mess.

Zayden sighed. “I’m a little upset, but there’s nothing I can do about it anyway.”

Lilliana puffed out her chest. “See, Morgan? I told you he’d be okay with it.”

Zayden rolled his eyes. “You two are lucky you’d didn’t cause that big of a mess but you’ll still need to clean it up.”

Thankfully they did so without any complaints.

 

Lilliana growled and threw her bag onto the couch at Zayden’s feet. “I hate it!”

“Hate what?” Zayden asked, looking up from his tablet which held all the SI information that Harley didn’t deal with.

It was everything that dealt with the Avengers in short.

“The school won’t let Lilliana join the soccer team because she’s a girl.” Morgan explained, perching on his own seat and grabbing his sketchbook to draw his sister and brother.

MJ had given him his own art set so he could expand on his drawing skills.

He was horrified by the painting in his older brother’s room and swore he’d pain him a better picture. This time with the entire family.

“I just want to play sports. I bet I can play the sports better than everyone on that stupid team!” Lilliana grumbled. “But I can’t tell mum and dad, they’d over react.”

“You can always ask them to see if you can join a soccer or sports club on the weekend.” Zayden pointed out, letting Lilliana climb onto the couch and curl up with her head resting on his stomach. “They’d allow that.”

“Lilly is just worried they’d think the school is discriminating against us because of who our parents are.” Morgan admitted, voice soft.

Zayden frowned. “Which teacher or teachers do I need to talk to?”

Lilliana shook her head. “No one, it’s fine…But, many claim because of my parents I can’t be sporty, and they claim Morgan can only be an artist as he’s a designer. There is a difference between an artist and a designer.”

“I know.” Zayden looked at Morgan who had once again fallen silent and looking at his sketchbook but he could tell his baby brother was not interested in drawing any more.

Suddenly an idea came to mind. “Hey, why don’t we play some video games? It’ll get your mind off everything that happened today.”

“Woo! I’ll pick the first game!” Lilliana bolted from the couch to scrounge through the piles of games.

Morgan looked at Zayden and then walked to his older brother slowly for a hug of reassurance.

“We get bullied.”

“I know.” Zayden pressed a kiss to Morgan’s hair. “Look on the bright side, you’ll go far regardless of our parents because you both have skills and talents that are uniquely your own.”

Lilliana nodded with a grin. “Yeah, maybe you’d be a great artist and just draw memes of the Avengers and sell them.”

Zayden laughed. “Sounds like a game plan.”

Even the ever quiet and reclusive Morgan laughed at that.

 

The storm raged outside and Zayden knew it was stupid that he couldn’t sleep. Shuri was laying next to him. Both had decided to stay an extra week in New York before going back to Wakanda.

Zayden admired the promise ring on Shuri’s finger.

She still slept on with her head resting on Zayden’s shoulder.

He wondered when the best time to ask her to marry him would be.

“Big brother?” A soft voice broke him through his reverie and he turned to see Morgan and Lilliana in the doorway.

“Hey you two. What’s wrong?” He asked patting the bed giving them the permission to join him and Shuri.

Look, Shuri adored her ‘niece’ and ‘nephew’ and would let them lay on the bed with them since they both claimed they were too old to sleep in the same bed as mum and dad.

Fair enough.

“It’s stormy.” Lilliana sniffed.

The ever sports loving sister of his own words sounded so small in comparison to how she usually sounded. Morgan was still quiet, probably wasn’t as bothered by the storm as Lilliana was.

“Can we really stay here?” Morgan asked as they climbed onto the bed.

“Of course.” Zayden chuckled, shifting over to let them snuggle against him.

Regardless of how old his siblings got, he’d never turn them down for a snuggle. Even if they complained they hate dhow he treated them like children. Zayden loved them, and if they slept better in his bed when it was stormy then he couldn’t care less about how comfortable he was.

Speaking of comfort.

Lilliana had rested her head on Zayden’s side while Morgan snuggle under his brother’s arm, like he used to when he was much younger and there were strangers around.

Zayden hummed as he sunk deeper into bed.

He turned his head to press a kiss to Shuri’s forehead, arm around his girlfriend and his siblings tightening.

Lillian curled her hand into his shirt as she and Morgan drifted off to sleep.

Zayden’s eyes drifted close as he found sleep tugging at him.

No one could ever harm his siblings. No one.

 

“So, when is the wedding?” Morgan asked as he bounded into the room with Lillian following after him.

“What wedding?” Zayden asked when Harley paused to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

Lilliana groaned. “See? I told you he’d deny it!”

“Zayden, what wedding?’ Harley pressed, curious now.

“The wedding between him and aunt Shuri, duh!” Morgan cried, the loudest he’d been for quite some time. “She was wearing a proposal ring!”

Harley gasped. “How was I not aware of this?!”

Zayden hissed. “Because we wanted to keep it a secret.”

“Will we be getting any nieces and nephews soon?” Lilliana asked, perching on a seat near her older brothers and bringing out her homework.

“No!” Zayden almost screeched.

Harley sighed. “And I was hoping for nieces and nephews for almost a decade.”

“Well, you’ll have to wait.” Zayden almost snapped.

Morgan blinked. “A few months? Is she already pregnant.”

Zayden groaned loudly, slamming his head onto the table.

Harley, Morgan and Lilliana could only laugh at the despair they could hear in his wail.

Zayden knew he’s never be able to replace them. They were his siblings, regardless of how much of a headache they were and how stressful they could be.


	24. Lilliana and Morgan Stark Random Facts

Lilliana is the biggest sports person out of the Stark Family and loves to play any sport she can get into.

Her favourites include boxing, ice skating, soccer and basketball.

Don’t be fooled by her height. She is incredibly strong and will still pick a fight with an alien if they pissed her off.

Ask any of her teachers and they’ll describe her as impulsive, rash and temperamental.

They aren’t incorrect.

Lilliana will beat someone up if they talk badly about her family.

No-one talks badly about her family.

She looks really attractive to the point many people think she is a dolly girl and can’t stand up for herself. Also, to the point where people immediately know who she is because she stands out so much.

She hates the attention.

Also, she broke a guy’s jaw when he tried to grab her once.

Despite becoming a Valkyrie, she doesn’t actually desire to be one until she’s twenty, when she has the chance of being a star soccer player or ice skater.

She decides being a Valkyrie is better, especially since she gets the excuse to actually punch people.

Harley goads her on. Zayden wishes that Lilliana will calm down with her desire to punch everyone in the face.

Zayden is the only one who can say no to Lilliana and she is upset about that fact. Also, Zayden is her favourite family member (probably alongside Morgan but she’d never say that).

She has actually a small amount of self-confidence, and Tony and Pepper were worried that it is a family thing as even Zayden has a lack of self-confidence.

 

Morgan is a huge book worm.

Also, incredibly quiet and reclusive. He’s only loud when he’s just with family, even his friends consider him meek.

He can also throw a punch better than anyone else.

Hey, he was raised with Avengers, of course he knows how to fight.

He ends up becoming a Guardian of the Galaxy and is often homesick but visits his family whenever he can.

He has, surprisingly, more self-confidence than Lilliana does, but that isn’t saying much because really…she doesn’t have much at all.

He’s a great artist.

He likes to paint galaxies and planets, even studying them.

He ends up starting the proper space program.

His favourite family member is also Zayden, Lilliana is very close.

He likes to drive Lilliana insane, and calls her pet names just to rile her up knowing she hates it.

He’s the younger twin but acts mature so he likes to claim he got all of the maturity, that somehow managed to skip his sister.

Morgan is also very close to Shuri, and always wanted her and Zayden to get married. He adores MJ for helping him with his art, and Ned because Ned is always willing to listen to him gush about planets far from their own.

Morgan ends up learning magic, water magic because his name means “sea defender”, so he says it makes sense he can manipulate water and is a Guardian of the Galaxy.

Morgan is always the shoulder to lean on and is the mother hen of his siblings. Zayden amuses him.


	25. WEBCLAWS random facts I guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear
> 
> It's been so long since I've even LOOKED at this selection of stories
> 
> all set in the PZS AU
> 
>  
> 
> This is just ten random facts about Webclaws that I've been thinking about - I will actually do some of these are little snippets at some stage

1)

Zayden always had a soft spot of cats in general because Mary and Richard used to have one but it ran away from May and Ben's place (they never found it). It just amplified when he gained his crush on Shuri, but Karen's cat robot form was purely because of how convenient it was. After getting his own cat (Twilight), Zayden jokingly calls her Shuri whenever it is acting like the Princess.

 

2)

Zayden _constantly_ calls Shuri "Purrincess" after she finds out he is Spiderman. She acts like she hates it - in actuality he is the only one who can get away with it and loves the nickname. zayden exploits it when he realises that may or may not find it more alluring in private situations ;)

This is something she can not live down, ever. Zayden refuses to drop it.

 

3)

However, Shuri realises that Zayden reacts the same way when he is called "Stark".

So...Win-win really

 

4)

They are the second confirmed couple out of the teenagers, after Cindy/Michelle, and before Ned/Sally.

 

5)

Not so much Webclaws related....BUTTTTT

After the snap, Michelle and Shuri become closer and the same with Cindy and Zayden (Cindy may or may not become Silk I'm not sure). Nothing happens, these are purely platonic relationships. These are really touched on in the current draft of those stories so we'll see if they get put into the final work.

Yes, Shuri remains KNOWN and not MISSING

 

6)

Shuri steals Zayden's clothes. That's it really. He loses so many and constantly has to buy new ones because his girlfriend just loves stealing them so much.

 

7)

They each have a necklace of the other - Shuri has a spider one and Zayden has a panther one. These necklaces do play an important role, so you'll see ;D

 

8)

Punny pick-up lines are what they live for, especially anything science related.

 

9)

Neither really want kids, but they aren't opposed to having them in the future. If Shuri did fall pregnant and keep the kid, Zayden wouldn't leave her at all -- hopefully they would already be married by that point. However, they spoil Nakia and T'Challa's kids and Lilliana and Morgan endlessly.

 

10)

Their songs are;

All I Want For Christmas - especially after the snap and Shuri and Zayden wanting to be back together  
Crazy+Genius - Just cause  
Rewrite the Stars - more or less before they get together and they both feel like they can't be together really and the ending would be the snap breaking them apart (kind of you know what I mean)  
Love U Right (Tritonal) - this will make more sense in Woven Fibres


	26. Lazy Morning - Sorta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had been in the works for waaaaaaay toooooo long

The sunlight streamed through the open window as the quiet wind softly blew the curtains around. The aqua colour cast beautiful patterns along the room, scattering randomly on the different objects that filled the space.

Zayden stretched and shifted slightly as his eyes slowly blinked open. He couldn’t move all that much because of a warm body pressed against him. Shuri’s unique scent surrounded him, blending in with his own making him relax and feel at ease.

He stretched his arms up and dropped them so one draped around Shuri’s shoulders, pulling her closer to him. Like it was even possible.

His gaze fluttered around the room, taking in the space that wasn’t solely his nor Shuri’s.

The walk-in wardrobe was slightly ajar, revealing rows and rows of clothes – most rarely worn since Zayden and Shuri were very adamant of only wearing comfortable and baggy clothes when they don’t need to be anywhere. He did notice his favourite jacket hanging up on the door. A soft laugh escaped his lips. Looks like Shuri was already planning on wearing that that day or the next.

There was another wardrobe that was filled with his suits and Shuri’s own suits when not in use.

The walls were a soft blue which faded to a darker colour near the bottom. There were a few scribbles near the floor because Lilliana and Morgan liked to decorate walls with black and white pens that they had found around the house. Neither of them had the heart to remove the scribbles so they still remained.

The two desks were covered with designs of suits and robots, with chemistry plans and experiments that either needed to be redone or just haven’t been attempted yet. The other was covered with documents for the Avengers and Stark Industries, mainly just political work that Zayden should really be looking through – lest it becomes too late to just binge read them.

There were plenty of paintings that adorned the walls, along with a bunch of Polaroids that Zayden had taken with his friends. Shuri put them up one day when Zayden was out on a mission and when he returned, she said that she put them up because they were all friends and it brought the room to life.

Fingers curled around Shuri’s waist at the memory of that. Digging ever so slightly into her skin.

The bookshelves were full of random books, series that had been finished by them both and series that they bought to read but never got around to it. Some series were half read, and some of the books were purely scientific and historic, even sci-fi related.

The bed was soft beneath Zayden, tugging the blankets up higher around them as the wind picked up slightly. It sent shivers down both of their spines, causing Shuri to curl closer to her boyfriend in an attempt to feel warmer.

The TV was turned off with consoles strewn across the floor, reminding Zayden of when Lilliana, Morgan and Harley who would random burst into the room to use his console.

Not when Shuri was there, they liked living.

Even though Lilliana and Morgan could probably kill someone and Shuri would still call them sweet and innocent babies – and defend them with her honour.

Zayden loved his girlfriend but seriously. It was really hilarious since she claimed she didn’t.

The corners of the ceiling were covered in silk as two hammocks hang across the ceiling but stayed a fair distance from the fan. Hey, the room was large enough.

“Zayden?” Shuri’s voice was slurred with sleep as she pushed herself up onto her arms to look at Zayden, blinking her eyes open slowly, stifling a yawn behind her hand.

“Morning, Purrincess.” Zayden teased, nuzzling Shuri’s hair with his nose.

She mumbled and nestled back down. “What’s the time?”

“Early.”

Zayden couldn’t be assed asking Karen or Friday for the time.

It’ll ruin the current peace and tranquillity of the room.

Plus, they had the annoying habit of listing off all their duties for that day.

“We should probably get up and do things.” Shuri said but made no attempts to get up in the first place.

Zayden whined and curled around Shuri, arms tightening around her. “No. Nope. We aren’t getting up. Today is a lazy day.”

“I thought Sunday is the lazy day.” Shuri cracked open an eyes to look at her boyfriend.

Zayden felt the air catch in his throat. Damn. Her eyes were stunning. Whoever says brown eyes are beautiful never took the time to stare at them.

They were copper, with gold and deep ruby brown that reminded him for fertile ground. Stability and security.

“Zayden?” She sounded very amused.

Zayden hummed and closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss her softly. “Sundays are for Lilliana and Morgan.”

“You got distracted~”

“By you. You are stunning.”

“As you say.”

Zayden huffed, leaning back to stare at her incredulously. How could she not see how beautiful she was? Honestly, it still feels like a dream. Not even he is this lucky.

Pushing himself up, he rested over her, pointedly ignoring the fact that it caused the blankets to fall from her. Leaving her bare, her eyebrows raised in mild curiosity.

Either Zayden was going to make this romantic or cheesy.

“Excuse me,” Zayden’s lips curled upwards, “but why are you so sexy?”

Shuri snorted, placing her hand on Zayden’s face as he let out a laugh that was much too loud for so early in the day.

“Dammit, Zayden!”

“What? It’s a valid question.” Zayden tried to state but let out a startled gasp as he was shoved onto his back.

Shuri perched herself on top of him and smirked down at him. Zayden just blinked up at her.

This wasn’t a scenario that they often wound themselves in.

Zayden couldn’t help his own grin on his face. “Well, I certainly am loving the view.”

Shuri huffed, moving to get up and away from Zayden’s prying eyes. Especially since they were both only wearing underwear. Zayden’s fingers dug into her waist and shook his head.

“Lazy day.”

“Prove to me why I should stay.”

Zayden pushed himself up, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling the chests flat against each other. He breathed out lightly on her ear and neck, feeling her shiver slightly.

“You don’t want to spend time with me?”

“I never said that.”

Zayden rested their foreheads together. “I need a map because I’m getting lost in your eyes.”

“You are the worst.” Shuri laughed but didn’t move at all. “Be my lab partner? We’ve got chemistry~”

“And you say mine are bad.”

“They are. Mine are full on perfect quality. Yours are something else entirely.”

“Yet you love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”


End file.
